60 Reconnecting
by ARtheBard
Summary: Emily finally gets a chance to spend the day with her son. And since it's Thanksgiving time it's JJ's turn to, as Emily says, "molest the bird." Just some fun before the next creepy case. Time for fun and reconnecting for the Prentiss women and their families.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thought we could use a little fun with Emily and Henry and some Thanksgiving fun. Enjoy!**

* * *

Friday morning Emily hears Henry starting to talk to Alaska. She smiles as JJ just moans.

"I have him, sweetheart. Get a few more minutes sleep."

She takes the grunt in reply as an "Okay" and gets up, pulling on a robe as she wanders down the hall to Henry's room. She pops her head in.

"Morning, Champ."

Henry smiles and runs to her. "Morning, Mama! We get our day now?"

She kneels and pulls him into a hug. "Unfortunately I have to work today. But then tomorrow you and me and Mommy and Rocky will go to the store to get a few things I will need and then on Monday we will have a day all to ourselves, just you and me. Okay?"

Henry sighs. "Okay. Monday." He thinks a second. "When that?"

Emily chuckles and thinks to herself. "_Good one, Prentiss. He doesn't know days of the week yet._" She pulls her phone out of the pocket of her robe and pulls up the calendar. "See this day here? What color is it?"

"Green."

"Good! Yes, it's green. Today is Friday and it's green because that is today." She hits a few buttons. "What color is this?"

"Red."

"Great, Henry! Yes, that day is red. That day is Monday. So we have today, then tomorrow is Saturday."

"Blue."

Emily grins. "Um, well, let's see if I can…hey, I can. Alright Saturday is blue. And let's see…Sunday can be purple. So, we have three days until Monday. And that is our day, Champ. Nothing can stop that."

He runs his fingers over the screen, his "JJ" thinking face on. "What if Unca Hotch calls?"

Emily thinks a minute, knowing he won't understand that the team is off call. "Tell you what: when I get home tonight you can have my work phone and you and Mommy can find a place to hide it so even if Uncle Hotch tries to call me I won't even know."

Henry nods happily. "'Kay, Mama." He throws his arms around her neck. "Love Mama."

She hugs him as tightly as one arm will allow. "I love you, too, Henry. I couldn't love you more if I tried." She kisses his cheek. "I hear your sister starting to wake up. How about you go potty while I deal with her?"

"Okay. C'mon, Ska."

Emily chuckles as the dog does, indeed, follow his young master down to the bathroom. She gets up and makes her way down to Rocky's room. As she walks in she nearly trips over her daughter.

"Hi, Mama."

Emily looks from her daughter, naked but for her diaper, to the crib and back again. "Well, I guess we need to tell Mommy that one day wasn't a fluke. Young lady, how did you get out of bed?"

"Love Mama," she answers with a big grin.

Emily chuckles and squats to pick her up. "Yep, you are your Mommy's daughter, aren't you, Dodger," she teases. Rocky chuckles, not sure what it means but knowing her Mama is happy.

"You got her?" JJ asks from the doorway.

Emily sets their daughter on the changing table "Um…not sure. Let me try?"

JJ nods and walks in. "Of course. Good morning, Rock Star."

Rocky waves at her mommy. "Love Mommy!"

JJ leans over and kisses her on the forehead. "I love you, too, Rocky."

Emily, meanwhile, has loosened her brace enough to give herself use of her right hand. It isn't easy but she does manage to get a fresh diaper on her daughter. It helps that JJ is distracting Rocky so she doesn't squirm very much. Once the diaper is on, Emily smiles at her wife.

"I'm getting better, Jen."

JJ gives her wife a kiss. "Of course you are. You're Emily."

Emily chuckles. "Right. How silly of me to forget."

"Mama silly!" Rocky chimes in.

Emily looks down at her. "And you are a monkey. How do you get out?"

She picks her up and walks her over to the crib. She sets her in it and looks at her.

"Well, you coming out?"

Rocky gets a devilish smile on her face and plops down. "No!"

JJ and Emily can't help but laugh. Rocky has figured out that to tell them how she does it means they will figure out a way to stop her escapes. JJ leans over and picks her back up.

"You definitely have Jareau running through those veins. I can't wait to tell Mom." She looks at Emily. "I'll get her back in pajamas and down for breakfast."

"Okay. Let me go check on Henry and let Alaska out."

"Right. Oh, and stay near the door. Alaska doesn't like this cold weather."

Emily frowns and starts to laugh. "He was supposed to be a sled dog _in_ Alaska. And he doesn't like the cold?"

JJ laughs. "Well, someone who shall remain nameless saved him and spoiled him rotten."

Emily grins. "Guilty as charged. And not sorry for giving him this life at all."

JJ smiles and nods. "I know. And I'm not sorry, either."

They share another quick peck then separate to take care of their children and the dog before Francesca joins them for breakfast so the agents can get ready for work.


	2. Chapter 2

When Emily and JJ arrive at Quantico later that morning they are surprised to run into Hotch in the parking lot.

"I thought we'd be missing you today, Bossman," Emily says to him.

He grins. "Jack's doctor called last night and needed to move his appointment to this afternoon. Darn the luck I'll get to start the weekend with my son early," he says with no regret at all.

The ladies smile. JJ pats his arm. "Good for both of you. Are we going to do a full debrief then?"

He nods. "I think it would be good in the wake of this one. Reid called and is on his way in. He found something in his jacket."

"What?" Emily asks.

"A camera. He doesn't want to look at the pictures alone. I guess when Pretoria used the jacket to cover him up he slipped the camera in a pocket so there would be documentation of his final acts. I told him his suspension can be Monday and Tuesday."

Emily nods. "Good call."

Hotch nods. He glances at her arm as they enter the lobby and she shrugs out of her coat. "So what did the kids think of the dinosaurs?"

Emily blushes. "Ugh…this brace. Good news is the kids love it. Bad news is unless I can get a new one the family will see this on Thanksgiving and I'll never hear the end of it."

Hotch chuckles. "True. Well, good luck." The agents ride the elevator up to their floor. As they get off, Hotch looks at JJ. "Spread the word: debrief at 10."

JJ nods. "Will do, Hotch.'

Emily goes to her office to set up her computer. Once that is done she goes down to Morgan's office. She taps on the door and walks in.

"Hey, I should have given you this yesterday but with all that went on…well, I really did forget." She hands him his clutch piece.

"Thanks," he says as he takes it. "Glad you had no need for it, Ms. Anning," he teases.

Emily raises an eyebrow, impressed. "You can actually name a female paleontologist. I'm impressed, Derek. And as to my dancing dinosaurs, my kids love them so nothing you can say or do will hurt me."

Morgan chuckles. "Damn, you steal all my fun, Prentiss." Emily just shrugs. "So, how's Henry?"

Her smile answers his question. "We're good. Reid went by the house last night and convinced Henry that Reid was bad and needed a time out and that I didn't mean to lie. Tomorrow Jen and I are taking the kids to the mall to get a few things that will help me with my day out on Monday. I'm taking Henry to the Museum of Natural History. And maybe the Air and Space Museum, too. It's too cold for the zoo but we'll still have fun."

Morgan grins. "Good. If there's anything I can do to help just call me."

Emily nods. "I will. Thanks, Derek."

Emily goes on down to her office to start on her expense report and case report, hoping she will be able to get out of the office by noon. And if JJ's not ready, well, there's always the car service the Ambassador uses. She suddenly stops in the hallway.

"The car service! Of course! That will be a lot easier than the Metro and he'll be close to drive us from one museum to the other if we want. Geez, Prentiss, maybe that hit to your head was worse than you thought," she mutters.

As she continues on, Reid steps off the elevator. He stops when he sees her, slightly unsure how she will react. She smiles.

"Reid, we're okay. You settled things for Henry and me. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

He gives her a nervous grin. "Thanks. Not sure everyone else is quite so ready to forgive me."

"Reid, we all have cases that make us act crazy. Look at how I was when Reese had Morgan. I was a raving bitch. It's happened to all of us and, sadly, it will happen to us again. This is your crazy for the year."

He smiles fully this time. "I'll keep that in mind. You know, Hotch once told me I was the smartest kid in the room but not the only kid. I kind of forgot that this time."

"Well, just remember next time…or I shoot you in the knees," she warns with a wink.

He laughs. "I'll remember. I swear."

She pats him on the arm as he goes down to turn the camera over to Hotch and get started on the reports he needs to get finished today before leaving and serving his suspension the next week.

* * *

Just before 10 Emily walks into the conference room to find everyone already gathered. She stops, her cheeks flaring bright red. She had wondered why no one had picked on her about the dancing dinosaurs. Now she sees they were just biding their time.

"You all suck," she says, trying to hide her grin.

Hotch sits in his usual place, a pterodactyl toy in front of him and a pen with a T-Rex head on it in his hand. Beside him sits Garcia wearing a Brontosaurus hat to match the toy in front of her, also with a T-Rex pen. JJ wears glasses with dinosaurs dancing on them, a big smile on her face as she twirls her T-Rex pen and dances her triceratops toy on the table. Morgan, Reid and Rossi also have some manner of dino hat or glasses that match toys in front of them. Garcia chuckles.

"Wait! We have yours, too, Princess!"

She lifts up a large gift bag and hands it to Emily. Emily sits it on the table and looks inside. She starts to laugh as she lifts up the plush T-Rex playing a guitar. She sets it on the table and pushes the button on his foot. He starts to rock out to "Walk the Dinosaur" and the team joins in with the "Boom, boom, acka-lacka-lacka boom!" Emily is cracking up.

"Dare I even ask how you managed this, Penelope?"

Garcia grins. "Oh, sugar, you know I'll never tell."

Emily shakes her head as she sits down. "I was wondering why no one teased me; no one cracked a joke. Should have suspected something like this."

Rossi takes off his Velociraptor glasses and sets them on the table, "Yeah, you should have, kid. I'm just glad no one else saw us in these things or singing that song to you."

Emily just raises an eyebrow and looks towards Garcia. Rossi follows his eyes.

"Garcia…no one saw us in these things, did they?" Rossi asks.

"Uh, well, Chief Straus _might_ have seen the stuff and asked what it was for and, um, _might_ have asked me to live stream it to her."

Everyone laughs again as Rossi blushes and mumbles a VERY impressive string of Italian curses. Garcia just shrugs.

"She's the boss! I had to! And, well, in my defense, you didn't tell me NOT to stream it for her."

Everyone laughs again as the older agent just shakes his head. Hotch sits forward and tosses his dino-pen to Emily as he lifts his preferred pen.

"Let's get this show on the road. Something tells me we all want to get this one off our desks."

For over an hour the team hashes out what worked and what didn't work in tracking the arsonist down. It was a unique case in that so much was done before they ever got on site, they never got to visit the previous locations, and they basically hit the ground running to try to stop the final murder and rescue Reid. They had failed at saving the mayor, and lost the arsonist, too. The unsub was textbook in some ways and in other ways something completely new. JJ offers to write up the character assessment, wanting to have the experience. Rossi offers to help her if she needs anything and she is grateful for the offer.

"So, does anyone have anything else to add?"

Reid nods. "I do. I just want to apologize again for taking off the way I did. Things could have ended very, very badly if you all hadn't made it to Montgomery when you did and that's something I'll have to learn to live with."

Morgan pats him on the shoulder. "You're forgiven…after our next sparring session."

Everyone chuckles as Reid nods his acceptance of the condition. Rossi sighs and shakes his head.

"What a whirlwind. I can't believe we were in Alabama for less than 24 hours."

Emily grunts. "Not all of us were that lucky."

He gives her a smile. "Ah, right. Forgot about that."

Hotch glances around again. "So, anything else?" No one has anything. "Good. Prentiss, get it cleared and get out."

"Yes, sir."

"Jareau, you, too."

JJ shakes her head. "I'll be here a while working on the draft of the assessment. Kind of want to get it hashed out while it's still fresh in my head."

"Emster can drive herself home. I'll take you so I can have dinner with you all and spoil my niece and nephew a bit," Garcia offers.

JJ nods. "Deal."

Emily gets up and puts the dinosaur back in the bag. She offers it back to Garcia. The analyst shakes her head.

"Oh, no. I think you earned that one, Em. Plus the kids will love it."

Emily smiles. "You're right they will."

The others toss in their glasses and hats, knowing the youngsters will have fun with them. Garcia takes all the pens back…she loves them! Reid follows Emily back to her office. She raises an eyebrow.

"You okay?"

"Mostly. The camera had…did you know he took pictures of you?"

Emily shudders and drops into her chair. "Me? Oh, shit…so he…he'd have…fuck…

Reid nods. "On the floor and on the bed. In one he had the bottle of lighter fluid leaning against you. Emily, I am so, so sorry."

Emily lets out a breath. "Reid…you just…you're forgiven. I swear. But you're gonna have to talk to Jen. She'll have to see those pictures as she works on her assessment of him. She'll be pissed."

"I know. I'll talk to her. I promise."

"I know you will. Did, uh, you go to a meeting last night?"

"Planned to but Garcia showed up to chew me out. She then made me help her get the dinosaur stuff to get my mind off the need for…other distractions."

Emily smiles. "Glad it helped."

Reid nods and goes back to his desk. Emily stares at the wall for a few minutes. It had never occurred to her Devon Pretoria would have documented her burning the same way he did buildings. Yes, it makes sense but no she hadn't thought about it. She runs her hand through her hair and grabs her headset.

"Just another thing to talk to Doc Westfallen about," she tells herself as she gets to work so she can go home.

* * *

Around noon JJ walks into the office, her face pale. Emily sighs and takes off her headset as JJ closes and locks the doors. Emily stands and extends her hand to her wife.

"I'm okay, Jen."

Jen walks over and pulls Emily close, breathing in her scent, letting her warmth cover her like a comfy blanket. "The photos showed us…he could have…I mean, we found you and still…to know he wanted to document it for Reid…" JJ can't finish a sentence or gather her thoughts.

Emily leans back and stares into her eyes. "But he kept his word: he didn't call the number because Reid cooperated."

"Emily…he _did_ call."

Emily shivers. "Wh- -what?" she asks quietly.

"Garcia pulled his phone records to finalize her part of the case. He called the number as they got out of town. Her best guess is the lighter fluid shorted out the cell phone innards he had used to create the long distance sparker."

Emily slowly drops down into her chair. "It…surprised me that he didn't call; that he didn't light me up after securing Reid. Fuck Jen…he was…was going to…fuck…"

JJ nods. She walks over and sits in her wife's lap. She lays her head on Emily's shoulder, drawing comfort from each other. They sit that way for 5 minutes just considering what might have been and being thankful for some sort of mechanical screw up that allowed them this time together. JJ finally sits up.

"He was a textbook pyromaniac in some ways. In other ways he was an abused child simply looking for a way to give himself power over his abuser. The character assessment is…well…it will give me good experience."

Emily gives her a small smile. "Gee, maybe we can just look at the bright side then."

JJ grins. "That's not a bright side. The bright side is you're still here." She gives her wife a kiss. "I love you, Emily."

Emily strokes her hand through JJ's hair. "I love you, too."

"How soon until you are done?"

"Just sent Hotch my expense reports. Case report was already finished. Just need to give Morgan and Rossi a couple things to watch over while I am on vacation and I am out of here."

"Not leaving anything for me?"

Emily grins. "Hell no! I don't want to give you ANYTHING that could delay you getting out of here Wednesday in time to molest the turkey."

JJ laughs, her heart much lighter than when she entered the office. "You are so wrong, Prentiss."

"But you love me anyway, Prentiss," Emily pops back with a wink.

JJ pulls her into a hug. "You're right. I do. Very, very much."

They kiss once more and stand up. JJ helps the one-armed agent pack up her computer and accessories. Emily smiles.

"You know, if all goes well I won't need to use this office when I come back."

"Damn…and we still haven't christened it," JJ pretends to pout.

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Garcia is just a phone call away…"

JJ lifts her eyebrows…for a moment considering it. Finally she sighs. "No…damn my sense of responsibility." She pats Emily's chest. "You are a bad influence."

Emily leans close and whispers in JJ's ear. "Then teach me better later, mistress." She punctuates the statement by running her tongue up JJ's earlobe. JJ groans, feeling her clit swell. Emily steps back.

"Well, let me pass on these cases and head home."

JJ shudders. "Oh you are so fucking dead, woman."

Emily just laughs, not at all worried. She knows the hormonal blonde will want release before killing. And Emily is confident enough in her skills to know JJ will keep her around for future needs.

JJ walks stiffly back to her desk as Emily distributes out a few files to her teammates. By 1 she is on her way home for a week with her kids.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily walks in the door and hears her children laughing at something in the playroom. She sneaks up to the door and sees they are watching an episode of Sesame Street and laughing at the Muppets singing "Ma na ma na." As it gets to the high part, she chimes in:

"Do dooo do do do."

Henry and Rocky spin around. "Mama!" they call out and run to her. She kneels and accepts their hugs and kisses.

"No more work?" Henry confirms.

"Nope. I am on vacation and all yours for a week."

Henry holds out his hand. "Phone, Mama."

"I thought you and Mommy were going to hide it? She won't be home until later."

"Aunt Franny help."

Emily glances at the nanny, who looks confused. "So you think Aunt Franny could help you hide it so Uncle Hotch can't call me?"

Francesca smiles and nods, understanding Emily wants an adult who will remember where the phone is hidden.

Henry nods. "Si! She help!"

"Okay." Emily takes the phone off her hip and hands it to him. "Here you go."

Henry takes it and runs to take Francesca's hand. "C'mon, Aunt Franny. We hide Mama phone so Unca Hotch can't call her." He wags the phone at Emily. "No peeking, Mama."

"I won't. I promise." She looks at Rocky. "Let's go watch more Muppets, okay?"

Rocky nods and leads her mama to the TV. Emily smiles at Francesca.

"Thank you."

"No problem, cara."

Emily sits down on the floor cross-legged and Rocky crawls in her lap to enjoy the rest of the show with her daughter.

Henry leads Francesca out into the hallway and frowns. The nanny squats down beside him.

"Where should we put it, Henry?"

He thinks about it a second then points to the activity room. Francesca stands and follows him down the hall. He walks over to the dartboard he knows he is not allowed to touch. He points to the doors.

"That Mommy's. Put in there and Mama won't find."

Francesca smiles, proud of his logic. She takes the phone he offers her and opens the door. One side has a built in pocket for the accessories for the chalkboard on the other door. Francesca takes out the box of chalk and sets it on the window sill. She then places the phone in that pocket.

"Is good, Henry?" He nods happily. She smiles and closes the door. "Good hiding place. Mama will never find it in there. Let's go back and see more Muppets with Mama and Rocky."

"Okay, Aunt Franny."

He takes her hand and they walk back to the playroom. As soon as they enter the room, Henry runs over to his Mama. Francesca walks up and pats Emily on the head.

"Did you get lunch, cara?"

"No, actually. Worked through it so I could get home to these two," she admits.

"Tuna?" Francesca offers.

Emily nods. "Sounds perfect." She looks at her son. "How about pulling the beanbags over for us, Champ?"

Henry runs over and pulls over two of the bean bag chairs. Emily leans back against one, Rocky still in her lap as Henry sits on the other, his hand resting on Emily's shoulder as if to make sure she doesn't leave. Emily turns her head and kisses the little fingers.

"Love you, Champ."

"Love you, Mama," he says and kisses her cheek.

"Love Mama!" Rocky chimes in.

Emily leans down and kisses the top of her daughter's head. "Love you, too, Rocky."

Francesca walks in a few minutes later with a sandwich for Emily, a bowl of chips, and drinks for all of them.

Emily is pretty sure it is the best damn lunch she's ever eaten.

* * *

That evening when JJ gets home she finds Francesca making dinner as Emily and the kids are still in the beanbags with Emily reading them a story. JJ peeks into the playroom but doesn't disturb the scene just yet. She goes back to the kitchen.

"I guess Emily never even got upstairs?" she grins, having seen her wife was still in the clothes she wore to work, having only discarded her boots.

"No, cara, she didn't. Henry insisted on hiding her phone so she settled in to watch Sesame Street with Rocky and never got up again."

JJ smiles. "That's wonderful. I think all three of them needed the time." She pauses. "Did she get to tell you what we learned today?"

Francesca frowns at the sad voice. "No. What happened, Jennifer?"

JJ sighs and sits down on a stool at the island. She tells Francesca about the photos and the call. Francesca sighs.

"Oh, cara, what am I to do with you girls? I must wrap you in bubble wrap!"

JJ grins. "With our luck we'd just suffocate."

Francesca laughs. "Si, you could be right!"

JJ stands and starts to set the table. "Garcia's outside on the phone with Stephanie. She wants some time to spoil the kids."

"Ah, wonderful. I have a date tonight since you girls are back in town so keep an ear open for the timer. Lasagna should be ready when it goes off. Put the bread in for 5 minutes and you will be ready."

JJ stands and gives the kind woman a kiss on the cheek. "I know I've said it before but I'll say it again: You are more than I could have dreamed, Francesca. Ti amo."

Francesca smiles, appreciating the use of Italian. "Ti amo, Jennifer. Have a grand evening."

JJ nods. "I definitely plan to. Enjoy your date. Tell Stephen I said Hello."

"I will, cara. Good night."

"Night."

Francesca leaves quietly, letting the kids and Emily just enjoy the moments of silence before…

"WHERE ARE MY MUNCHKINS?" Garcia hollers.

"PENNY!" the kids both yell, scrambling away from their mama to get to their crazy aunt.

Emily laughs. "And suddenly I'm fried liver. Great."

She stands and goes into the hallway. Emily had insisted that Garcia give the kids the dinosaur toys. As the plush dinosaur begins to dance and sing Rocky's eyes get wide. She lets out a terrified screech and turns to run back to Emily. Emily drops to a knee and grabs her.

"Hey, now, sweetie, it's okay." She stands with the scared girl in her arms. Henry runs over and pats Rocky's foot.

"It's a toy, Rock. Promise."

"That's right, Rocky, it's just a toy, sweet girl," Emily tells her.

But Rocky will have none of it. Garcia quickly bags the toy, shame on her face.

"Em, I am so, so sorry."

Emily smiles at her. "It's okay, Aunt Penny. It just startled her, didn't it, Rock?"

"Penny bad! Time Penny."

Emily chuckles and kisses her daughter's head. "She didn't mean to be bad. We'll forgive her this time."

Garcia walks over and strokes a hand down Rocky's back. "I am so sorry, little princess. I promise not to bring anymore dancing dino's to Chateau Prentiss, okay? I love you, Rocky."

Rocky reaches out her hand and pats Garcia's shoulder. "Love Penny," she says quietly.

Emily kisses her daughter's temple. It dawns on her the kids hadn't had a nap that afternoon.

"How about we go get dinner and then it will be bath and bedtime. Sound good, Rocky?"

The little girl nods and Garcia finally notices the tired eyes. She sighs in relief, now understanding that the toy mixed with the need for sleep heightened the fear. She looks down at Henry.

"Think we need to wash up?" Henry nods. "Me, too. Come on, little prince, let's go clean up for dinner."

As they walk away, JJ walks over and strokes a hand down Rocky's back. "You got her, Em?"

"Yep. Something tells me she won't make it to d-e-s-s-e-r-t."

JJ grins. "Probably not."

They head into the kitchen and get her into her highchair. By the time Henry and Garcia make it into the kitchen everything is ready. Both kids are nearly asleep by the time the meal is done. After they are cleaned up and in bed, JJ looks at her best friend as they walk back downstairs.

"So, staying with us tonight?"

Garcia shakes her head. "No thanks. Steph is getting in late tonight and just coming right over. Between her case and our case we've barely connected this week. I plan to connect a LOT when I see her," she states, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

JJ laughs. "Go for it, Pen." She gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Have a wonderful night."

"I will. See you guys Monday. Well, not you, Princess."

Emily smiles. "Nope, you won't. I have a date on Monday with an adorable blonde who's about 2 feet tall."

Garcia chuckles and puts on her coat. "Have a great time. Toodles!"

The Prentiss' give her a hug goodbye and wait at the door until she pulls out of the driveway. Once they are alone, Emily pulls JJ close.

"So, we're home, the kids are asleep, and we're all alone. Whatever shall we do?"

JJ smiles and gives her wife a VERY suggestive kiss. When she speaks it is with a sultry whisper. "How about…we do…laundry."

Emily's eyes had darkened when her wife started to speak. As JJ bursts into giggles, Emily pushes her away, grinning.

"You are such a brat."

JJ winks. "Well, if you don't want to do laundry maybe, just maybe, we can go upstairs, get naked, and see what happens."

Emily pulls her back and gives her a deep kiss. "I most definitely like that idea better, Mrs. Prentiss."

JJ smiles and entwines their fingers as they make their way up to the bedroom. And it is a few hours later when the sated women finally slip off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday morning Emily wakes up about 6 to go to the bathroom. When she gets back to the bedroom she doesn't hear her kids stirring yet. But she sees a beautiful blonde woman in her bed and feels a stirring in her loins. Wishing she could get the damn brace off herself she eases into the bed and starts to kiss along JJ's arm. JJ just moans and shifts. Emily grins evilly.

She leans closer and runs her tongue around her wife's ear, slowly sucking the lobe into her mouth. JJ arches her back, her breasts reaching for the ceiling. Emily accepts the invitation and moves her mouth to the pert globes hidden by an old Yale tee shirt. She sucks and nips at the hardened tips below the cotton. She feels the change in the blonde's breathing and knows her wife is awakening. She moves her mouth to JJ's neck.

"Oh, Em," she hears whispered.

Emily sits up. "Good morning."

Sleepy but desire filled eyes stare up at her. "Seems like it's going to be a fabulous morning."

"I'm going to do my best to make it so, my love."

Emily sits up and lifts a small bottle of breath spray. She gives herself a couple squirts as JJ giggles. Emily holds it towards her wife. JJ opens her mouth and gets a spritzing, too.

"You think of everything," JJ says as Emily tosses the bottle aside.

"It's that Ivy League education shining through," Emily replies as she leans down and kisses her wife passionately.

She starts to work JJ's shirt up. The blonde takes the hint and pulls it off completely. Emily's mouth immediately goes to the beautiful breasts as JJ's hands tangle into her wife's hair.

"Oh, God, Em…feels so good. They are so sensitive. So…oh, baby, yes…"

Emily takes her time, lavishing each breast with lots of attention. She starts to kiss lower. She plays her tongue over JJ's stomach, dipping teasingly into her belly button. JJ is writhing with pleasure. Emily kisses a bit lower…and suddenly stops. She sits all the way up, staring down at her wife's torso. JJ is panting and now desperate for release.

"Em…what the hell…?"

"You're showing."

JJ is running a hand over her breasts, her mind on pleasure not words. "What? Showing what?"

Emily reverently runs her hand over her wife's stomach. "You're only going into week 15 but…but you're showing, honey." Her voice is filled with wonder as she smiles down at the baby bump her wife now has. "I can see the babies, honey. Oh, Jen, there they are."

JJ lifts her head up and sees the very slight bump in her stomach. "Oh my God," she whispers.

Her hand joins Emily's as they caress over the bulge. The women look up at the same time and lock eyes, smiling brightly. They lock their fingers together.

"You are so beautiful, Jennifer. Now more than ever you are so beautiful."

"I'm going to be huge soon."

"And more beautiful than even now." Emily leans down and kisses the bump twice. "Hi, babies, I'm the mama. And right now I want to show your mother how much I love her. Hang on, kids, it's going to be a wild ride."

JJ laughs as Emily eases the blonde's sleep shorts down and settles between her legs. Her laughter turns to moans of ecstasy as Emily places gentle kisses on her wife's thighs before moving to her pubic mound. JJ's hips undulate with each brush of her wife's mouth. Her hands tangle into dark locks, urging for more, begging wordlessly for release.

And Emily gladly obeys.

Her mouth latches onto JJ's clit as her fingers start to dance in silken folds.

"OH! Oh, yes, Em, just like that. Oh, I need you so much."

Soon Emily is thrusting hard and deep with 4 fingers as her tongue and teeth drive JJ into frenzy. JJ is now keening wordlessly as Emily drives her up and over into two orgasms before JJ's hands still her wife's head. Emily crawls back up her wife's body, leaving kisses along the path. Finally she stares her wife in the eyes.

"I love you, Jennifer Prentiss."

"I love you, Emily Prentiss. And now…now I need…need to fuck you," JJ says, her eyes still dark with desire.

Emily smiles and rolls to her back. "My body is your playground."

JJ jumps up and pulls the sleep shorts off her wife. She retrieves her custom made harness and quickly crawls between her wife's legs. She strokes a hand up Emily's crevice, not surprised to find it already soaking. Emily spreads her legs wider and stares into her lover's eyes

"Hard and fast, Jennifer. Make me yours."

JJ lines up and thrusts in deep and hard.

"YES! Oh, Jen, yes!"

JJ lifts Emily's legs to her shoulders, giving her leverage to piston into her wife. Emily meets every pump with a thrust of her own.

"That's it, Emily, let me ride you hard. Let me fuck you until you scream. You know you like it hard and fast. I so love fucking you like this."

The dirtier JJ had talked the more eagerly Emily had responded. She slides her left hand up under her shirt and starts to play with her breasts. The sight drives JJ crazy. She moans and starts to thrust faster. The pleasure nub of her toy belt punching her still sensitive clit, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

Emily can no longer speak. She simply groans and writhes beneath the woman working her like no one ever has before. As she gets ready to explode she finds her voice once more.

"Oh, Jen…you…own…me…YESSSSSSSS!"

With three more deep thrusts both women come together. JJ holds her wife's legs up as they both go through a series of convulsive aftershocks. Finally JJ eases her wife's legs down and eases out of her. She smiles as Emily comes once more at the sudden loss. JJ eases down beside her.

"I love you so much, Emily. Thank you for…for being open to anything when it comes to our love."

Emily's head lolls towards her wife. She gives her a dreamy smile. "No one has ever made me…feel like you do. Emotionally and physically. I am always open to exploring new ways to show you how much I love you."

JJ leans over and kisses her. "Me, too." She runs a hand over Emily's stomach. "You know, I won't be able to do this much longer if I'm already showing."

Emily lifts the hand from her stomach and kisses it. "Then we'll have to figure out even more ways to get you the release you need."

"That could be challenging."

"When it comes to you I'm always up to the challenge, sweetheart."

"Mmmm, charmer."

"Always."

The two kiss some more. Just when they think they could be ready for another round…

"MAMA! MOMMY! GOTTA POTTY!"

The women chuckle and pull apart. JJ sighs. "Uh, I think you might be better able to go help him."

"Me? I can barely walk."

"But I am naked except for my special appendage."

"Good point." Emily sighs and sits up. "Uh, where did you throw my shorts?"

"Towards the bathroom."

"Ah, okay. I see them." Emily gets up and pulls them on.

As she goes to see to Henry, JJ goes into the bathroom for a quick rinse off and to pull on her pajamas again, knowing if Henry is stirring Rocky will be soon, too. Once they have four kids these types of lazy, loving mornings will probably disappear. She smiles and rubs her new baby bump as she stares at it in the mirror.

"Don't worry, guys, we won't hold it against you. Promise."

As she walks out of the bathroom she does, indeed, hear Rocky calling for her and Emily. It was going to be a wonderful day at Chateau Prentiss.


	5. Chapter 5

After breakfast the family bundles up and gets into the H3 for a trip to the mall. Now in addition to a backpack for Emily they will also be looking at maternity clothes for JJ.

"I know I have some from before but I have a feeling that with twins I'm going to get quite a bit bigger than I did with Henry," JJ notes.

Emily chuckles. "I'd say that's a given, sweetheart."

"You know, we kind of lost track of trading in this behemoth for a more practical behemoth for a family of 6. Why don't we take a look at some of the ads coming out this week for Thanksgiving sales and next weekend while my family is still here maybe we can sneak away and make a trade," JJ suggests.

Emily nods. "Good idea. I still haven't heard if Mother and Father are going to make it. Have you been texting with your fellow pod people lately?"

JJ laughs. "No, I haven't, smart aleck. We'll just plan the menu as if they will be here and if we have leftovers so be it. We can always send more home with everyone."

Emily nods. "Works for me." She reaches over and takes JJ's hand. "Buttering the bird aside, it will be nice that you will be here for all of the preparation this year. And nice that the team won't be rushing to get here. Last year was a bit tense."

"No kidding. Rossi says he's taking the extra time to prepare a side he very rarely does, including homemade noodles."

Emily smiles. "I have no idea what it is but my mouth is already watering at the thought. I love his pasta sides!"

"We all do. I'm glad Dad and Mark will be here this year."

"Me, too. Any word on why their annual hunting trip got cancelled?"

"Mom said the place they used to go was sold and the owner didn't tell the guys until they went up to work on their blinds in October. The new owner is anti-hunting and they didn't have time to find a new place in time for the holiday."

"What a shame. I know they enjoy that time out bonding with their buddies. And the venison dishes your Mom makes with the spoils are awesome!"

"I know. They found a place they could go on the weekends so they've been out a few times but no place they could camp for a few days. Hopefully by next year they will find a new place."

"What if we got them a place for Christmas?"

JJ glances at her wife. "What?"

Emily shrugs. "We could get them some bit of land where they could have their blinds for deer and turkey seasons. They could even lease it out on weekends they aren't hunting themselves."

JJ just starts to chuckle strangely. "I…I don't know…it would be…"

Emily glances at her and sees the nervousness in her eyes. "Jen, you are paying attention to the Prentiss Thing better than I am. You are involved in decisions and are pretty much the CEO of the vineyard. Don't tell me it would be using money you haven't earned because you _have_ earned it. I'm the one sitting on my butt just writing checks."

JJ laughs, this time a little more normally. "Let me…think on it. And talk to Mom and Abby. They may not want a place they could lose their husbands to on a weekly basis."

Emily laughs. "Very true."

JJ reaches over and pats her wife's leg. "Thank you for the idea…and for talking me off the ledge."

Emily lifts the hand and kisses it. "Anytime, Mrs. Prentiss. Anytime."

* * *

The family has been at the mall for about an hour. Emily had found a pack that would go over one shoulder and was sturdy enough to hold the stroller and have room to tuck in her and Henry's coats when they get to the museum.

Now Emily and the kids were helping JJ choose some clothes to try on. The blonde holds up a royal blue blouse.

"What do you think?"

Emily nods. "I love it.'

"Pretty, Mommy," Henry answers.

"No," Rocky chimes in.

JJ laughs. "Well you're outnumbered, Little One, so I'm trying it on." A few minutes later she holds up a red blouse with a pattern running through it. "I like this!"

"Me, too," Emily agrees.

"Pretty, Mommy," Henry tells her.

"No," Rocky says with a grin.

JJ and Emily chuckle. "Someone is a troublemaker," JJ notes.

"Not _our _sweet little girl," Emily jokes.

"Riiiight."

"Rock, you gotta like something," Henry tells his sister.

Rocky grins at him. "No."

JJ just rolls her eyes and takes several items into the dressing room to try them on. Some items are a little large now but she likes them and knows she will grow into them. She settles on several outfits and feels confident she'll be ready if she gets too big too fast. She starts to get redressed and pauses to stare at the little bump in the mirror. Her stomach does a somersault as she rubs it.

"I love you two so much," she whispers.

She finishes getting dressed, her mind playing with a variety of names since they had still only come up with middle names for 1 girl and 1 boy. She amuses herself with bizarre names and silly acronyms as she gets dressed.

As she walks out of the dressing room she sees Emily and the kids singing and acting out "Itsy Bitsy Spider" and can't help but smile. Just when she thinks she couldn't love them anymore she sees she is very, very wrong.

* * *

A little while later they are at the food court enjoying ice cream sundaes…for lunch. JJ just chuckles.

"Francesca will have our hides for this one, Em."

Emily shrugs and grins. "One ice cream lunch won't destroy all the healthy lessons she has been teaching the kids." She looks at her kids. "You all know this is a special treat and not a regular meal, right?"

Henry, his face covered with chocolate sauce nods. "Si, Mama."

Rocky, her face covered with whipped cream grins. "No!"

JJ and Emily laugh. Emily pats her daughter on the nose. "You are big into 'no' today. I guess that means if I ask if you want a toy you will say…?"

Rocky grins evilly. "Si!"

Emily and JJ laugh. Yep, she was a mischievous little one. Emily raises an eyebrow at her wife. JJ nods.

"Yeah, I know…she's just like me. Mom laughs every time I tell her about things like this. But since I grew up to be so cute and adorable we know she'll be just fine."

Emily grins. "Right, Jen. I'll keep that in mind when she's in her Terrible Teens."

"Now we both know if she has Terrible Teens then she's swung around to being just like you."

Emily thinks a second. "Hmm…you may be right. Yikes!"

They laugh and finish their lunch. They make a stop at the toy store and the kids each pick out a new toy. Emily also finds two more games for the little learning computer the kids have both been using. She glances at JJ.

"Did I tell you about Henry knowing the colors of the days on my phone calendar?"

JJ grins. "You didn't tell me but I heard on the monitor. It was so sweet."

Emily nods. "Yeah, it was. I was so proud of him, Jen."

"Me, too. You know, we need to start going through their toys. If we can find ones for infants we need to pull them out and get them cleaned up for the next two to have. Might even be able to donate a few to Goodwill or something."

"Good idea. I'll try to work on that some this week."

Collecting their purchases, the women make their way back out to the H3. It doesn't surprise them at all that the kids are both asleep by the time they get out of the mall parking lot. It had been a wonderful day out.

* * *

That afternoon as the kids are napping, JJ goes downstairs to start a load of laundry. Emily was already in the basement working out. JJ comes to a stop as she sees her wife in shorts and a sports bra doing inverted sit ups on the incline bench. Emily's eyes are closed as she concentrates on her breathing and her count. Sweat covers her body, outlining the tight ab muscles that bulge with each rep.

JJ sets the basket down and sits down on the steps, just watching…and drooling over…her wife.

Emily comes to the end of that set and pauses a moment. She takes a 30 second break then starts again, this time adding a twist to the top of each sit up, working her love handles. Her leg muscles bulge as they support her weight and the force of each exercise.

JJ slips her hand into her shorts, her hormones raging as she watches the physical spectacle in front of her. She rubs her throbbing clit in time with Emily's up and down movements. Her other hand sneaks up under her shirt and she starts to play with hyper-sensitive nipples.

As Emily finishes this set of 50 she grabs the foot rest with one hand and uses it to sit up properly. She grabs the towel she has set up there and wipes off her face. As she turns to get up she sees her wife for the first time.

And sees what she is doing.

Emily's clit gets hard. "Oh, Jen…"

JJ's hands start to work harder. She leans back against the steps as she starts to moan and bite her lip. Emily starts to stand.

"No." JJ orders. "Watch me, Em."

Emily groans, her nipples hardening against the cotton of her sports bra. Her cheeks flush even more than the workout had reddened them.

"Touch yourself, Em. Come with me," JJ commands.

Emily leans back and slides her hand into her own shorts. She works herself as she watches her wife.

"Oh, Jen…"

JJ's hands move faster, her hips thrust more as she watches her wife.

"Oh, fuck yes, Em."

She slides a finger into herself and let's her palm rub her clit hard. She thrusts up a few more times.

"OH! OH! YESSSSSSSS!"

Her orgasm drives Emily over and the brunette also screams out her pleasure before sliding down the bench to the floor. It takes a second for both women to catch their breath.

"Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"Your hormones are raging more this time. The twins may kill me."

JJ laughs. "But what a way to go."

Emily grins. "Yeah. What a way."

Emily stands on shaky legs. She walks over and kneels in front her wife and gives her a deep, passionate kiss.

"I love you, Jen."

"I love you, too. Thanks for…well…putting up with my hormones."

Emily smiles. "Not a hardship, sweetheart." She rubs a hand over the baby bump. "Whatever keeps you happy and healthy until these little bambinos enter the world."

JJ kisses her again. "Even if you get no sleep because I sex you up all night?"

Emily laughs. "Maybe we can convince Hotch to let me keep the office until the babies are born. Then I can sleep during the day."

JJ grins and rests her forehead against her wife's. "Good idea. Did you get a good workout in?"

"Yes, I did. But the warm down was even better," Emily says with a smile.

"Smooth, Prentiss."

"Always, Jareau."

They kiss once more before Emily heads upstairs for a shower and to get her brace on. Her arm was starting to throb but was also getting stronger. If all goes well the doctor on Friday will let her lose the dancing dinosaurs for good.

And then she can REALLY show her wife how much she loves her. Emily smiles at the thought.

* * *

When the Prentiss foursome returns from church on Sunday they see Morgan's car in the driveway. Emily frowns.

"What's he doing here?"

"Remember how I told you to remind me to get the Redskins tickets and parking pass for him Friday morning?"

Emily blushes. "Oh. Right. Guess we both forgot."

"Yep."

They get in the house to find Morgan and Declan watching a movie in the living room. Henry smiles and races towards his buddy.

"DEEK!"

Declan smiles. "Hey, Henry. How's it going?"

"Good! Tomorrow Red so I go with Mama."

Declan has no idea what that means but Henry is happy he just goes along with it. "That's cool! Where are you going?" Henry shrugs.

Emily chuckles. "I thought we'd go see some dinosaurs."

Henry's head whips around, his eyes wide. "Di'saurs? Really?"

Emily nods. "Really. And then maybe we'll go see rocket ships."

"Cool, Henry," Declan says. "I love dinosaurs. Think you might bring one home as a pet?"

Henry shrugs and looks at Emily. "Can we?"

JJ laughs. "Whoa, now, I put my foot down on that one. No pet dinosaurs."

Emily shrugs. "Sorry, Champ. What Mommy says is law."

Henry sighs and turns back to Declan. The little blonde shrugs. "Sorry, Deek."

Declan smiles. "Oh, well. You tried. Maybe when Dad and I get moved we can see if I can get one and you can play with it."

Henry nods excitedly. "Cool! T'anks, Deek!"

JJ just rolls her eyes as she gets the ticket packet off the table in the dining room. Emily lays her hand on Declan's shoulder.

"How'd you do on your math test?"

Declan groans, his smile fading. "I only got a B."

Emily nods. "A B is good."

"But I studied so hard! I really thought I was going to get an A and I need A's to qualify for advanced math next year."

"Next year? So you decided to stay at your school?"

Declan nods. "Yeah. I really like it there and I know it makes Dad feel better when he has to go overseas to know where I am. I mean, even with our house just down the road soon he'd rather I be there than home alone."

"Dec, he knows you could have stayed here. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I do," Declan nods. "I've known my friends for years now. And they've always had my back no matter what was happening. I just don't want to lose them."

"Good. Friends like that are hard to find. It's good to keep them close."

JJ walks in and hands the packet to Morgan. "Here you go. Cheer them on to victory for me."

Morgan grins. "We'll do our best." He had been holding Rocky and passes her back to JJ. "You be good, sweet girl."

She grins proudly. "Yes!"

He kisses her forehead. "Of course." He looks at Dec. "Ready to go?"

Declan nods. "Definitely." He looks at JJ. "I'll have a hot dog for you."

She gives him a hug. "And I'll have a peanut butter covered dill pickle for you."

Declan laughs. "Uh, really…no need for that. Promise."

JJ laughs and kisses his cheek. "Have fun."

"We will. See you all later."

After the guys leave for the game, the Prentiss family changes out of their Sunday best and enjoys a nice lunch together before the game starts. As they settle on the couch, Emily makes JJ put her feet in her lap and starts to give them a massage.

"Your ankles are swelling already, too," Emily notes.

"Ugh. Don't remind me."

As they watch the end of the pregame, Henry crawls up on the couch and snuggles up to his mommy. JJ kisses his head and sighs in contentment. A few seconds later Rocky gets up from playing with her barn center and walks past them…naked.

"Whoa! When did she…how did…geez, she's fast!" Emily stutters as she gets up to fetch her daughter.

JJ and Henry just laugh.

"Young lady, you cannot walk around the house naked," Emily scolds.

"Si, Mama."

"No, you can't, Rocky."

Emily takes her pouting daughter back over to the pile of clothes and grabs them. She takes her into the playroom for a clean diaper and to get her dressed once more. By the time they get back to the living room, the game is on and Henry is asleep in his mommy's arms. Emily sits down, still holding Rocky, who soon follows her brother into dreamland. Emily smiles at her wife.

"Perfect Sunday?"

"If the Redskins win, yes. If they don't, pretty dang close to perfect."

Emily chuckles and nods in agreement as they turn their attention back to the TV…and the Redskins eventual victory!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry no posts yesterday. Bowling league started up on Thursday night, work was a bear on Friday, and I was just too dang tired. May try to post again later today but no promises.**

* * *

JJ stretches as she wakes up. Emily had gotten up with the children allowing her a few extra minutes in bed. She rubs her stomach.

"Thanks for letting me sleep, guys. Hopefully we can continue to have the same kind of arrangement as time goes on. Please? I would really, really appreciate it."

She gets up and heads into the bathroom to take care of her morning routine and grab her robe. As she walks back out to the bedroom Henry comes racing into the room.

"Mommy! It's Red Day!"

JJ smiles and squats to give him a hug. "That's right it's the red day on Mama's calendar. And what does that mean?"

"My day with Mama!" he says happily.

"That's right it's Monday so it's your day out with Mama. What are you going to do?"

He looks at her as if she is crazy. "I go with Mama."

JJ grins and gives him a kiss. "Of course. What was I thinking?" She stands up. "Let's go downstairs for breakfast so you can have plenty of energy for whatever Mama has planned."

"Okay, Mommy."

He takes JJ's hand and they go down to the kitchen together. A few minutes later Emily and Rocky join them. JJ raises an eyebrow.

"Was she in bed?"

"Yes." Emily raises an eyebrow. "Naked."

JJ bursts out laughing. "Great, we have an exhibitionist. Why do I have a nightmare vision of her running down the street naked in the spring?"

Emily grins. "I don't know…but I have the same worry."

The mother's shake their heads and start to get their kids fed. When Francesca comes in a little while later they are nearly done. Henry smiles at her.

"Hi, Aunt Franny. It's Red Day so Mama and I gotta go."

Francesca smiles. "Well, I hope you and Mama have a wonderful day. Do you know where you're going?"

"With Mama," he explains, now wondering why his mommy and nanny aren't getting this.

Emily smiles. "Natural History Museum and if he has the energy Air and Space."

"Wonderful! You will have so much fun, Henry," Francesca says.

"Si! And get gifts for Mommy and Rock and Aunt Franny?"

"I think we can arrange that, Champ," Emily agrees

When JJ and Emily go upstairs to get dressed, JJ looks at her wife. "What time is the car arriving?"

"I requested 8:30. That should get us heading north after rush hour."

"Perfect. Promise to send a picture or two during the day?"

Emily smiles and gives her wife a kiss. "I promise."

When JJ gets out of the shower she finds her wife staring into the mirror at the sink.

"Jen, what if I didn't wear this whole brace contraption today? I could take just a regular sling so if it starts aching I can put it on. And I can still not use that arm a lot." She turns and looks at the expressionless blonde. "I think I'd just rather have two arms available for Henry."

JJ is quiet as she starts to dry her legs. Emily gives her a moment, knowing the woman I running through every possibility in her head.

"How sure are you that the doctor will allow you to lose the brace on Friday?"

"About 95% sure barring any injuries to it. It feels good, Jen. It rarely aches anymore and I will have a sling. I swear I am not pushing beyond my limits."

"Then why ask?"

"Because I'd like to get laid again someday," Emily answers with a wink.

JJ giggles. "Right." She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I think it would be okay. And if it hurts tonight we'll get you braced back up AND you will take a pain pill."

Emily frowns. She hadn't expected that last condition. JJ just raises an eyebrow.

"Emily, you swore to me you'd do what you could to get healthy and stay healthy. I think it's okay to go the day without the brace but if you are hurting you will take the pain pill so you can rest it properly to help recover."

Emily steps to her wife and pulls her close. "You're right I did make that promise. Okay I agree to your condition if I can add one of my own."

"Sure," JJ concedes.

"If it doesn't hurt I get to show you just how good it feels tonight," Emily says with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

JJ laughs. "Deal, Mrs. Prentiss."

The two share a kiss. JJ loosens the strap around her wife's waist and goes out to finish getting dressed for work.

* * *

As the car pulls up to the drop off curb outside the museum, the driver hops out and hurries to open Emily's door then hurries to open Henry's, which is on the sidewalk side. As Emily catches up to him he has Henry out and is setting him on the sidewalk.

"Would you like the stroller, Agent Prentiss?"

"Not for this one. Henry will probably be fine here but when we get to Air and Space he may need it."

"Very good, ma'am. You have my number when you need me, Agent Prentiss." The grandfatherly man kneels down and smiles at Henry. "And you have a good time today, Mr. LaMontagne."

Henry frowns. "I Henry."

The driver chuckles. "Of course you are. My mistake." He pats Henry's head. "Have fun, Henry."

"What do you say, Henry?" Emily prods.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome." The man stands and smiles at Emily. "See you in a couple hours, Agent Prentiss."

Emily smiles and takes Henry's hand. They quickly hurry inside. Once through security, Emily kneels down and helps Henry take his coat and hat off. She stows them in the backpack and adds her own. She takes the child safety harness out and puts her son in it. He sighs.

"Mama…no need that."

She kisses his forehead. "Henry, if I have my way, you'll be wearing this until you're 30. I love you and this is my way of protecting you."

"Makes you feel safe?" he confirms.

"Yes. And happy."

He gives her a hug. "'Kay, Mama. I make happy."

She kisses him again. "You always do, Champ."

She slips the backpack strap on across her good shoulder and they are ready. For the first time, Henry looks around. His eyes get wide as he sees the giant elephant that greets all visitors.

"MAMA! E'phant!"

"That's right. It's an elephant. Let's go see it."

He nods, his eyes filled with wonder. He had seen plenty of elephants at the zoo but none so close. Emily watches as he studies it. He finally turns to her.

"It dead?"

She squats down beside him as she contemplates how to answer. "Uh, yes, actually. It died a long time ago so they put it here so people could see it and study it and learn from it," she explains.

He grins and nods. "Cool!"

"Yes, it really is. So, ready to go see the dinosaurs?"

He nods happily. She stands and takes his hand as they walk into the Ancient Sea exhibit hall. As they enter Emily explains to Henry what fossils are. He stares in amazement at the animals and footprints trapped for eternity in rock. Emily can't help but be proud of how much he seems to be understanding and taking in everything. Maybe he really was a little nerdling after all.

They continue on into the Ancient Seas area. Henry gets excited when he sees the skeletons of the ancient sea creatures. He had heard about these in the fables and myths his mama read to him.

"Sea mon'ters!"

Emily smiles. "Yes, they are." She proceeds to tell him all about the skeletons and what they are. He listens to every word. She strokes a hand through his hair. "You having fun, Champ?"

"Si, Mama! What now?"

"Well, let's go see," she answers with a smile.

Henry is enthralled by the various fossils on the walls, sometimes just studying them quietly; sometimes asking Emily to explain what they are, which she gladly does. As they walk into the dinosaur exhibit room he is looking at the walls to his left. Emily smiles down at him.

"Henry, look over here."

He turns and for the first time sees the Tyrannosaurus Rex standing sentry in the hall. His eyes get wide with fright and he squeezes his mama's hand tighter as he uses his other hand to cling to her leg. He is halfway behind her leg for protection. A nearby volunteer sees and grins.

"We see that a lot here," she says kindly as Emily kneels down.

"Easy, Champ, he can't hurt you. He died a long, long time ago."

"When you was baby?"

Emily chuckles as the volunteer turns away, giggling. "Uh, no, Champ, long before that. In fact, no people were around when he was."

He thinks about this a second. "Good. Rock would be scared."

She kisses his forehead. "You're right. She would be. Want to walk up closer to him and the others?" He frowns, his JJ concentration face on. "We don't have to if you don't want to, Champ."

He looks in her eyes and asks softly. "You carry me?"

Emily pulls him close. "Of course I will. I promise, Henry, I'll protect you, okay?"

He throws his arms her neck and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Her heart about explodes. Holding him tightly with her left arm, she stands and they walk on up into the exhibit area. He points at the triceratops and Emily walks that way. She squats down so he can run his hand over the horn on the display plaque.

"I bet he was good at cooking marshmallows with all those horns," Emily jokes.

Henry looks at her and giggles. "Him no eat mallows!"

She frowns. "You sure?"

"Si, Mama. Him eat peoples."

Emily laughs. "Ah, I see." She decides not to point out that there were no people around for him, either. "Glad you are here to set me straight, Henry."

They slowly make their way down through the bottom level of the dinosaurs. When they get up to the upper level Henry gasps.

"Whoa! Cool!"

Emily nods and walks him over to the pterodactyl display. She tells him what they are and answers a few questions for him. He also explains to her that it eats cats.

"Good thing Sergio isn't here, then," Emily jokes, loving how his mind works.

She walks over to the balcony edge so they can look at the exhibits on the high wall and look down at the dinosaurs.

"So, what do you think, Champ?"

"Di'saurs cool!"

"Yes, they are. Let's see what else we can find."

They make their way through the rest of the dinosaurs and then into the mammals. When they pass the fossil lab Emily is excited to see someone working. She stands behind a group of elementary school kids who are watching as two scientists carefully remove a millennia of sediment to reveal an organic treasure hidden away by time.

"What is?" Henry asks Emily.

"I don't know. They will carefully use tiny tools and brushes to remove everything but the bone or fossil hidden in that slab."

"Will they put it on display here?" one of the kids asks Emily.

"Uh, probably. Or they may take it to a university to be studied or take it to a special place here at the Smithsonian for others to come and study it," she answers.

"How do they know there's something in there?" another kid asks.

Emily glances around for a volunteer but only sees the parent accompanying this group of kids. And she seems more interested in Emily's answer than in bailing her out.

"Well, usually they have found fossils or other evidence of fossils in the same area. It could be that they saw something sticking out of this bit of rock that hints at something hidden below. They will cut away a large area of the rock very carefully and bring it back here for further exploration."

"What if they don't find nothing?" yet another child asks.

Emily smiles. "Then they will probably be very sad." Before another question can be asked, Emily looks at her son. "Ready to go see what's next, Champ?" He nods. She turns and smiles at the children. "You kids have fun."

She starts back towards the Ice Age exhibits. After a second she realizes the kids and their chaperone have followed. She can't help but chuckle, thinking maybe she should let Henry tell his version of the dietary needs of the various creatures. Luckily the kids run into the rest of their class and get their own tour guide back. Emily is relieved, worried kids might get failing grades if she was wrong about anything or couldn't answer their questions.

"Mama! BIG e'phant!"

Emily smiles and walks them over to the mastodon. She explains what it is and how it used to be on the earth before other elephants.

"So like Grandpa e'phant?"

"Uh, well, um, yes, I guess you could say that," Emily agrees.

"Cool!"

For the better part of two hours they slowly explore the evolution of animals on Earth. More than once Emily is impressed by Henry's questions and even more impressed when his imagination fills in the blanks for him. As it nears 11:30, Emily looks at him.

"You getting hungry, Champ?"

"Si, Mama. Get pre'ents."

"Uh…presents or lunch?"

"Pre'ents then lunch."

"Okay, presents it is. Let's go see what they have."

She sets him on the ground and takes his hand even though his safety harness is attached to her wrist. The first gift shop they walk into is the gallery store, which has all sorts of jewelry and other items for older visitors. She is about to suggest they go to one of the other shops when Henry points.

"Look! For Mommy!"

Emily lets him lead them over to the jewelry counter. She bites back laughter as she sees the gold chain with the HUGE gold dinosaur pendant. It is at least 5" wide.

_"Gee…didn't know Jen was considering a rap career_," Emily things, unable to get the thought of rapper Flavor Flav out of her mind. "Uh, I'm not sure where Mommy would wear something so pretty. Maybe we can find something neat for her desk at work so she can see it everyday."

"'Kay, Mama," Henry agrees easily. Emily sighs in relief. "For Aunt Franny?" he asks, pointing to much more subtle dinosaur earrings.

"Yes, those are cute. Where could she wear them?"

"Deek's games."

"You're right, she could. Okay, we'll get those for Aunt Franny."

After making that purchase, they head into the Family Store and find a paperweight with a fossil suspended inside. Henry thinks it's cool and is sure his mommy will love it. Emily agrees. She also finds a couple of books and a puzzle for him and Rocky to help them learn about the various dinosaurs that once roamed the Earth.

And finally they go into the Mammal Store. Henry's eyes get wide at the assortment of stuffed toys. It's a kids dream. His first choice is a stuffed gorilla that was almost as tall as JJ. Emily vetoes that quickly. He finally settles on a stuffed white tiger for Rocky and an orange tiger for himself.

"Cause we're brother and sister like them are," he explains to Emily.

She smiles and gives him a hug. "That is good thinking, Henry. You've chosen great gifts."

"What you get?"

"Me?" Henry nods. "My gift is getting to spend the day with my son who I love very, very much."

He throws his arms around her neck and gives her a kiss. "Love Mama."

She hugs him back. "Love Henry. So very much."

After having lunch in the Atrium Café, Emily calls the driver to meet them out front. He says he will be there in 10 minutes. Heading downstairs, Emily and Henry stand off to the side and get their coats back on. She slides their gift bags into the backpack to free up her hands, glad she will be able to leave them in the car if Henry wants to go to the Air and Space Museum.

"So tell me, Champ, you want to see the rocket ships or do you want to go home?"

Henry jumps excitedly. "ROCKET SHIPS!"

Emily chuckles. "Rocket ships it is then."

She can tell he is getting sleepy so she knows she'll be taking the stroller in this time. When they get settled in the car, the driver hops in the driver's seat and glances back.

"Where to next, Agent Prentiss?"

"Henry wants to see some rocket ships. Know someplace we can find those?" she asks with a grin.

He nods. "I most certainly do."

Henry gives him two thumbs up. "Cool!"

* * *

Henry is as enthralled by the space ships and airplanes as he had been with the dinosaurs. They have an amazing time talking about the history of air travel. And once again Emily loves hearing Henry's version of the history.

After all, who knew the Wright Brother's plane was the first to get to the sun? Well…it was in Henry's imagination at least.

At 1:40 Emily and Henry make their way into the IMAX theater to watch the classic movie "To Fly". Emily remembers seeing it as a child and hopes Henry is old enough to enjoy it the way she had.

"Now, Henry, you'll need to be quiet. But this film could make your tummy feel a little weird but you will be safe. I promise. I'll be right here."

Henry nods. She lays the stroller on the ground under her feet and puts the backpack filled with their coats on his seat to give him a boost up. He holds her hand tightly as the lights go off. She lifts his hand and kisses it.

"I'm right here, Champ. Promise," she whispers.

When the balloon takes off at the start of the film, Emily smiles at the feeling that she is flying right there with it. Henry's eyes get wide and he quickly scrambles out of his seat into his mother's arms. She holds him close.

"Gotcha, Champ. You're safe," she promises him again.

He relaxes back against her and enjoys the movie. Emily stops watching the movie and instead watches her son, smiling as he tilts and turns with the images on the screen. She loves the way his hand reaches out a few times as if to touch the images. He gasps as the Blue Angels swoop off. He is enthralled by everything as Emily had hoped he would be. When the lights come up, he turns to look at his Mama.

"Again?"

She smiles. "Unfortunately it's not playing again today but maybe we can come back again some time and watch it again, okay?"

He leans back against her. "'Kay, Mama."

Emily kisses his temple. "Getting tired, Champ?" He nods. "Okay. How about we get out of here and you can ride in the stroller out to the car?"

"Pre'ents?"

Emily smiles. "Of course we can get presents first."

They head down to the museum shop. Henry points out to a replica of one of the Blue Angels F-18's. Emily knows it will look neat hanging in his room so she lets him get it. They find a cute tee shirt for Rocky and a pen for JJ that seems to stand up against the laws of gravity. Henry insists they have to get something for Aunt Franny and they search and search until he finally sees the necklace with a space shuttle on it. Once again he is sure she can wear it to Declan's games. As they are getting ready to check out, Emily spies something and decides to get a treat for later that night.

"What is?" Henry asks.

"Astronaut ice cream. Enough for us all for dessert tonight."

"Cool!"

With their selection of purchases bagged, Emily rolls him out to the lobby. Henry's eyes are drooping heavily as she gets him into his coat and calls for the car. By the time she gets him down to the curb he is fast asleep. She gets her son into his car seat as the driver stows these gifts and the stroller in the trunk with the treasures from earlier. As she gets in the car, Emily leans over and kisses her sleeping sons forehead.

"I love you, Henry Alan LaMontagne. I hope I never give you reason to doubt that again."

* * *

**A/N: As someone born and raised in the DC area I highly recommend a trip to the Nation's Capital so you can visit the Smithsonian Institution. The collection of museums have some of the greatest artifacts, fossils, artwork, and memorabilia in the world and they are free to the public, including the National Zoo, which is just a few Metro stops away. Located right on the Mall in Washington, they are right near the White House, the Capital Buidling, and all the monuments you see in photos. It is an awesome and well worth the experience.**


	7. Chapter 7

JJ had been sitting down in the conference room for the Monday morning meeting when her phone alerts her to a text. She opens it and smiles as she sees Henry and Emily posing in front of the elephant in the rotunda of the Natural History Museum.

"So freaking cute," she says.

"You gonna share, Blondie?" Morgan asks.

JJ nods and passes her phone to him. He grins at the image and hands the phone to Rossi.

"They look happy," Rossi notes.

"Definitely. They need this day and I hope it continues to be happy for them."

Hotch walks in, followed by Garcia. JJ shares the picture with them and they both smile.

"Nice to see them happy together," Hotch notes. "Things are better?"

"So far so good," JJ says. "Hopefully time this week will settle them both."

"Good." Hotch sighs and looks at the folders in front of him. "So now to the not fun stuff. Where are we with the character assessment for Pretoria?"

"I finished a draft of it on Friday before I left. I did some research this weekend and am working on refining it some more. Once I think it's done I've asked Rossi to look it over to see if I missed anything. I aim to have it to him this afternoon. It probably goes without saying there is nothing textbook about Pretoria so I'm having to look at several different profiles to try to define him. There is one thing I do know for sure."

"What's that?" Hotch asks.

"I hope we never come across a guy this out of whack again," she replies with a grin.

Hotch grins. "I think we can all second that. So, what about other opens on our desks."

By the time the meeting ends, Hotch is glad to see his agents are on even footing considering the case of the week before. As they all stand to leave JJ's phone trills again. She opens up the text and starts to giggle.

"Care to share?" Garcia asks.

JJ shows them the picture of Henry staring up at the pterodactyl in flight. "According to my son, who I think is a genius by the way, pterodactyls ate cats."

The team laughs.

"Why do I feel if that question comes up on Jeopardy that won't be the answer?" Rossi teases.

"True. After all, you would know, Rossi. Didn't you have a pet pterodactyl as a kid?" JJ teases back.

Everyone busts out laughing as the older agent glowers at her. "Watch it, kid, or I'll find a reason for you to rewrite the whole character assessment."

Still laughing, the team splits up to get started on their short week.

* * *

By 11:30 JJ knows she needs to step away from the assessment for a while to clear her head. She turns to other cases on her desk to give herself a chance to step back. Her phone alerts and she opens the picture of the necklace Henry had wanted to get her. She starts to chuckle.

"Well, if I wore it at work I wouldn't need a Kevlar vest," she jokes to herself.

Still she is glad that Emily says she convinced Henry to get her something else that she will like. JJ shoots back a text asking what it is. She pouts a bit when she is told it is a surprise and she will see that night. She sighs and smiles.

"I am so glad you two are having fun," she whispers.

She sets the phone aside and starts to look over a case involving small animals being found tortured and killed. She winces. Yep, usually the first step for a serial killer. She hopes she can help the police find the right person before animals turn to humans.

* * *

At 3:00 JJ walks into Rossi's office. He smiles at her.

"Just got the email."

JJ nods and drops into a chair in front of him. "Good. I have to admit, one part has me really stuck: the final suicide."

Rossi nods. "Have been thinking about that, too, and am looking forward to seeing what you think."

JJ sighs and drops her head back to stare at the ceiling. "Killing his father meets certain parameters. He stops the abuser and in doing so becomes strong again. The suicide makes sense in that he is a good person at heart and sees he cannot stop the compulsion that drives him to start the fires and kill using them. But to do both falls outside of every known profile for this type of abuse driven pyromania. Add in the incongruity of wanting to murder Emily but not wanting to kill Reid and it's just…fucked."

"My thoughts exactly. So what did you come up with?"

JJ brings her head up to look at Rossi. "You sure you want the conclusion before you see how I got there?"

"Good point, kid. Let me see what you came up with. Turn it off until tomorrow and we can meet about it in the morning."

JJ nods and stands. "Works for me. Thanks, Rossi."

"Anytime, JJ."

JJ starts back to her desk but Hotch leans out of his office and calls her over. She follows him in and takes as seat on the couch when he gestures to that area. He sits in the seat across from her.

"Devon Pretoria nearly killed your wife and one of your best friends. Now you've had to write his character assessment. How are you doing?"

JJ gives him a small smile. "Assessing me now, Hotch?"

He nods. "Yes. I'm concerned about you. The spark I can normally see in your eyes is gone. Even when looking at those pictures this morning I could see it."

JJ sighs. "Am I that transparent?"

"Maybe not to everyone. Now, stop dodging the question."

JJ grins, knowing he's seen through her m.o. just like her wife does. "It was hard, Hotch, but I think when I finally finish it the catharsis will be worth the headache. He crossed so many psychological lines he's in a class to himself. And I hope to hell he stays that way."

Hotch nods. "Me, too. Call it a day, JJ. You can look at Rossi's notes tomorrow."

JJ smiles and stands. "I won't fight you on that. Emily and Henry are on their way home and I can't wait to see the photos she didn't send and hear all the stories Henry has to share with me."

Hotch grins. "Any more fun pics?"

JJ chuckles and shows him a pic of Henry waving to the Wright Brohter's plane. "Turns out the reason it's all open like that is it was the first plane to fly to the sun and it had to be open so the pilot didn't get hot."

Hotch starts to laugh. "I love that explanation! Did Emily correct him?"

"Doubt it. She said she has loved hearing Henry's history of the world. Turns out he has a vibrant imagination."

"That's great, Jayje. Maybe I need to take Jack and see what he thinks of things."

JJ nods. "Trust me: I am sure his version of history will keep you entertained."

"I bet it would. See you tomorrow."

"See you, Hotch. And thanks."

* * *

As JJ enters the gates of her community she sees the sedan that had taken her wife and son into DC leaving. She gets excited, looking forward to hearing all about their day out. When she walks into the house she hears Rocky and Emily talking quietly in the playroom. As she peeks in she sees Henry asleep on his mat and her wife and daughter walking out.

"Hey, you're home early," Emily says happily.

JJ gives her a kiss. "Hotch took mercy on me due to that assessment I volunteered to write."

"Regretting that?"

"Big time," JJ admits with a smile. "So since Little Man is asleep I guess I have to wait for my gift?"

"Yep. All will be given out after dinner."

JJ sighs and picks up Rocky. "I guess I can wait. What about you, Rock Star? Can you wait?"

She nods. "Si, Mommy."

"Really?" She turns to Emily. "What did you tell her to make her so agreeable?"

"That if she didn't wait she would get nothing."

JJ laughs. "Ah, yes, I remember my mother making that threat quite often. How's your arm?"

"Feels fine. Promise." She reaches for Rocky. "How about you go upstairs and change. I told Rock we'd watch some Blues Clues."

"Sounds perfect." She gives her wife and daughter a kiss. "See you in a few."

After getting changed, JJ heads into the kitchen to see if Francesca wants a hand with dinner. But since she'd only had one charge that day, the nanny says she has it handled. So JJ grabs a glass of juice and a peanut buttered dill pickle and goes into the living room to join Emily and Rocky. The little girl sees the treat her mommy is eating and scrambles into Emily's arm, her nose wrinkled up.

"Ew, Mommy! Bad! Time!"

Emily laughs and hugs her daughter. "Good girl, Rocky. You've learned well."

JJ eats the last of her pickle and tickles Rocky's foot. "Watch it, young one. I don't pick on you for things you eat."

"Because Rocky eats real food, right Rocky?"

"Si, Mama," Rocky agrees.

JJ just laughs and shakes her head. She settles in to watch the episode on the TV while waiting for Henry to wake up so they can get their presents. She runs a hand through her wife's hair.

"So you had fun today?"

Emily nods. "We did, Jen. He is so…smart and creative. It was wonderful. Thank you for giving us this day together."

"No thanks needed, baby. You both needed it and I am glad it helped you both."

JJ leans over against her wife, loving it when Rocky threads her fingers in her Mommy's hair as they watch the show.

* * *

That night after dinner everyone sits around the table as Emily fetches the gift bags. She squats down beside Henry.

"So who first, Champ?"

"Mommy!"

"Okay. Here are Mommy's gifts." She hands the two boxes to Henry and he hands them to JJ.

JJ smiles and opens the box with the fossil paperweight. Her eyes tell Emily she is not lying when she says,

"I love it! It's gorgeous. What is it, Henry?"

"It funnel," he answers.

Emily leans over and whispers in his ear. "Fossil, Champ."

"It fossil, Mommy," he corrects.

"Thank you! I will keep it on my desk at work." She opens the next box, a little confused by the pen.

"It's magic, Mommy! Try it!"

JJ sets the base down and stands the pen up on it. Her eyes get wide. "Wow! That is so cool, Henry. I think I'll keep this one at home so it doesn't float away when I'm gone."

"'Kay, Mommy!" he agrees proudly.

"Who next?" Emily asks.

"Aunt Franny."

Emily notices Rocky is getting a bit miffed but just smiles and hands the two jewelry boxes to her son. He hands them to Francesca.

"For Deeks games," he explains.

She opens the earrings and necklace. "Oh, Henry, they are beautiful! Did you pick them out?"

He nods. "Si, Aunt Franny."

She kisses his cheek. "You chose quite well, bambino. Thank you very much."

Emily hands him the last packages. Henry gives the shirt to Rocky first. She smiles and claps.

"It's pretty, Rock. Like you!"

"Love Ree!"

"Love you, too." He hands her the tiger and pulls his out of the bag. "This one yours and this one mine. They brother and sister like us."

She hugs the white tiger close. "Pretty!" She leans over and kisses her brother's cheek. "Love Ree!"

He gives her a hug with one arm, the other holding his tiger. "Love you, too, Rock."

"Such sweet bambinos!" Francesca gushes as Emily and JJ smile proudly at their kids.

"And now my special present for everyone," Emily says. "Henry, back up in your seat."

He climbs back up and buckles into his booster seat. Emily pulls out the two packs of astronaut ice cream. She breaks it all up, making sure everyone gets a little vanilla, chocolate and strawberry.

"Just put it on your tongue like this," she shows the kids.

They do and both start to smile.

"Yum!" Rocky proclaims.

"Good, Mama," Henry agrees.

"This is…strange," Francesca states.

JJ, who'd had it before, nods. "They freeze dry it so it can be eaten in space. It's a neat treat but not something I'd want everyday," she adds as she continues to eat hers.

"Love it, Mommy!" Henry tells her.

"Better than real ice cream?" JJ asks with a smile.

He thinks a minute. "Same but different," he answers seriously.

The adults laugh at the contradictory answer especially since they understand what he means.

* * *

Not to anyone's surprise, Henry doesn't last much past the special dessert. Emily carries him up to bed and changes his pull-up and gets him into his pajamas. Once he is in bed with the covers tucked in around him she strokes a hand through his hair.

"I love you, Champ. I am so glad we had this day together."

She kisses his forehead and starts to sing his lullaby. In his sleep he smiles and pulls his teddy bear and tiger tighter to his chest. Emily just smiles, her heart settled more this night than it has been in a long, long time.

She stands, kissing him once more, and goes down to Rocky's room. She watches as JJ reads the story of a baby dinosaur to Rocky. Her daughter hugs her new toy tiger to her chest much like Henry had. Emily feels warm all over. When the story ends, she walks over and kneels down beside the rocker where two of the people that make up her world sit.

"Good story, Rock?"

Rocky nods as she gives a big yawn.

"I think someone is ready for a lullaby, Mama," JJ says, kissing Rocky's head.

"I think you're right, Mommy."

Emily starts to sing. Rocky stares at her mama's lips as if she can see the words as they come out. Slowly her eyes start to slip closed. JJ rocks her gently until the little girl is fast asleep. Emily takes the little girl and moves towards the crib. JJ follows and both mothers give the girl a kiss before Emily places her down in the crib. JJ pulls the blanket up as Emily steps behind her, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"I love you, Jen. I love our life, our kids, everything. Thank you for making me human."

JJ leans against her wife, her hands wrapping over the ones locked around her baby bump.

"Thank you for wanting this life, Em. We wouldn't have made it if you didn't want it." She turns around and brings her hands up behind Emily's neck. "I am so glad you fought to get back into Henry's good graces. So many stepparents don't. God, we see so many _parents_ everyday that don't. You are an amazing mother, Emily. I am so glad you are in his life and in the lives of our other three kids."

Emily gives her a kiss. "I love Henry and Rocky so much. And I will love these next two just as much. I can't wait to hold them, Jen. I can't wait to feel them kick the first time, to see them dancing in an ultrasound, to see…see everything about them. The kids make me face my faults. I have to find my way out of the darkness to be there for them. And I will always fight to get back to them."

"I know, sweetheart. I know."

They kiss once more then go to their bedroom to watch a little TV before turning in for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday Emily had gone to Dr. Westfallen and enjoyed a very productive 45 minutes. She was glad to get things off her chest regarding the arsonist and Reese…make that Scout. She was even happier to tell the doctor about her pride that she had fixed her relationship with Henry.

As she leaves, she drives to the grocery store to meet up with Francesca and the kids to get the Thanksgiving shopping done. She parks beside the Land Rover and hops out.

"Hi. Been waiting long?"

"Just pulled in, cara," Francesca answers.

The ladies get the kids out and head inside. Emily looks at Francesca. "You have the list, right?"

Francesca stops. "You mean you don't?"

Emily freezes, her eyes wide with terror. "I thought…I thought…"

Francesca grins. "Si, I have it."

Emily rolls her eyes as the nanny and the kids laugh. "You are a cruel woman, Francesca Marconi."

They start at the front of the store and quickly make their way through the list, adding extra things here and there. When they get to the turkeys, they run into their only snag of the shopping trip. Considering the large number of people expected this year, they had wanted a 22 pound bird. But the largest the store has is 16. Emily goes to the store manager who makes a few calls and finally finds an 18 pound bird at a store in Alexandria. Emily looks at Francesca.

"What do you think?"

"I fear it won't be enough, cara."

"Me, too. Tell you what, I'll go get that bird and maybe we can also get a small, pre-cooked ham. Then there will be plenty of meat for Thanksgiving Day and the rest of the weekend."

Francesca nods. "That will be perfect."

Emily looks at the store manager. "Please ask them to hold that bird for me. I'll be there in about an hour to get it. Thank you."

The man nods and calls the other store back to ask them to hold that turkey for Emily. Emily goes back to the meat area and finds a spiral cut Virginia ham that should help them supplement a potential lack of turkey. They get through the check out and take the groceries out to the cars. Francesca insists she can get them into the house and sends Emily on to get the turkey.

When Emily gets home she hears singing in the kitchen. She smiles as she walks in with the turkey.

"Good news! They checked again and found a 20 pounder."

"Oh! We should have plenty to eat then, yes?"

Emily chuckles. "Definitely."

She carries the bird down to the basement refrigerator. When she comes back upstairs she walks over to the table and sees her children colouring in their new colouring books. Henry meticulously tries to colour in the lines. Rocky scribbles colours all over the page. Emily smiles and kisses each child.

"Such pretty dinosaurs! You guys are doing great."

"Thanks, Mama," Henry says as he carefully colors a leaf purple…because it is grape flavored, he explains.

She goes over to Francesca. "What do you need me to do?"

"Rest your arm, cara. Tomorrow there will be plenty to do."

"True. But it is JJ's turn to molest the bird! Do not forget!"

Francesca laughs. "I will not, cara. Promise." She hands Emily and ice pack. "I see you wincing. Go. Ice and rest, cara. I will call you for lunch."

Emily kisses Francesca's cheek. "Still taking care of me 30-some odd years later."

"Of course, cara. Once my charge always my charge."

Emily smiles and goes into the living room to watch some TV and put an ice pack on her upper arm. She eases her arm out of the brace as best she can and uses a pillow to rest it upon. She sighs in relief as the ice starts to ease the ache. Maybe she had over-used it a bit yesterday but the memories of the day out with her son are well worth any temporary pain she has to put up with.

* * *

Wednesday JJ gets home about 4 and finds the turkey waiting for her. She smiles at her wife.

"You sure you don't want to do this, Em?"

"Oh, no. It's all you, sweetheart."

"Okay. Back down when I get changed."

Fifteen minutes later JJ re-enters the kitchen and whips up the butter and garlic seasoning for the turkey. She then goes to a drawer and pulls out gloves that are used by chefs to hlp keep sterile environments clean. Emily stiffens.

"When did you get those?"

"Em, I always keep them around. Too many diseases can be spread by raw meat." She studies her wife and starts to chuckle. "You used your bare hands, didn't you?"

Emily turns and stalks out of the room. "I hate you sometimes," she mutters as JJ bursts into laughter.

* * *

When JJ's family arrives that night, they also have a laugh at poor Emily's expense. Alan wraps an arm around his daughter-in-law's shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, Emily, I'd have made the same mistake."

"It makes me feel a little better. You still laughed, though."

"Oh, big sister, we were laughing with you not at you," Mark points out.

Emily raises an eyebrow. "I wasn't laughing, big brother."

The group chuckles some more. Mark and Alan head down to the activity room for a game of air hockey with Abby and Henry, while AJ and Rocky watch. As soon as they are out of earshot, JJ looks at her mother and sister-in-law.

"Emily had an idea of a Christmas gift for Dad and Mark but we wanted to make sure you all approved. After all, it would give them an excuse to go hunting all the time or just go camping and playing with their blinds."

Sandy shrugs. "Okay. What is it?"

"Well, we know they lost their regular lease this year unexpectedly. What if we got them their own lease? It would be in their names, they can use it when they want, and they could even lease it out on weekends they don't want to use it themselves," JJ says pretty much all in one nervous breath.

Sandy and Shelby are silent a moment. They exchange a look, then turn back to the Prentiss'.

"That is…it's…are you sure?"

Emily places a hand on JJ's shoulder. "JJ has basically been running the vineyard and doing other things with some of the Prentiss holdings that make her more worthy of using it than me. And I think this is a great way to use some of that money. We just want to make sure you all don't mind losing your husbands on a regular basis," she finishes with a smile.

Shelby places a hand on Sandy's shoulder. "Tell them, Mom. You know you need to. It may as well be now."

JJ frowns. "Tell us what? I swear if you tell me you two are divorcing I will scream, Mom."

Sandy chuckles. "No, we aren't divorcing. But I also don't think we need to add to our tax bill right now." She takes a deep breath. "Your father is being downsized."

JJ jumps at the shock. "Downsized? But…but…he's been with them since Mark was born!"

"And now they can bring in someone younger who they can pay less and give fewer benefits to. Trust me I've ranted and raved about it for days. Your father is taking it relatively well. Much better than me."

"But how will…will you…are you…" JJ doesn't even know what to ask or how.

Sandy takes her daughter's hands. "Jenny, we will be fine. They are giving him a generous severance package, thanks to you and Mark earning scholarships we've been able to pay off the house with your college fund leftovers, and we have savings. I can even go back to teaching full time should we need a more regular income."

JJ runs her hands through her hair, still not sure what to say or ask. Emily squeezes her wife's shoulder.

"When does this happen?"

"December 31 officially. But they have told him to take the last two weeks of the year off without making him use vacation time. They'll pay him out for the days he has left," Sandy explains.

"Look, if you're just worried about the taxes, we can set up a trust to pay it, just like I did for the travel fund we set up for Will," Emily offers. "We won't add to your burdens. And it sounds like you could use the extra free meat," she says with a smile.

"Em!" JJ scolds.

Sandy laughs and pats her daughter's hand. "She's joking, Jenny. And the truth is your father is trying to pretend this doesn't bother his as much as it does. Maybe having a place he can go and get some of his frustrations out will be good."

"I admit I know Mark would love it. And I think he'd enjoy getting to spend more time out hunting with Dad and his buddies." Shelby shrugs. "I'd say it's a great gift. Go for it!"

Emily looks at her wife, who still looks shell-shocked. "Jen? You with us?"

JJ looks up at her wife as if just noticing her there. Sandy smiles.

"We'll be okay, Jenny. Trust me."

JJ sighs. "If you're sure…"

"I'm sure. Now, buy your father and brother a hunting property. Try to get one with a lake so when I tell your father to go jump in a lake he'll have the opportunity to do so."

JJ laughs and pulls her mom into a hug. "Promise me if you need anything at all you will call us? Please?"

"I promise, Jenny. I love you, sweetie."

"Love you, too, Mom."


	9. Chapter 9

The next day people start arriving around noon for appetizers and football. The dining room has been set up as a buffet and extra TV trays have been brought over by Tom, Hotch and Rossi.

Sipping on a glass of cider, JJ slowly walks around and studies everyone that she now considers family. Hotch and Jack are playing foosball against Tom and Declan as Rossi cheers them on…with Straus. (JJ shivers involuntarily at that guest.) In the playroom, Henry and Abby are building a city as AJ and Rocky play with her barn center, all under the watchful eyes of Shelby and Emily. In the living room, Mark, Alan, and Morgan are watching the Vikings pregame show and discussing how good the Redskins have been doing that year. In the kitchen, Garcia and Stephanie are getting cooking tips from Francesca as the woman prepares a special sauce for her side dish. Her granddaughter and 2 school friends are up in Francesca's apartment working on papers for school in hopes of having the rest of the weekend to have fun.

Just as JJ is about to go check on the kids again there is a knock on the door. Morgan beats her to it, excited about the arrival of his mother and one of his sisters. But alas it is not his family yet. JJ's eyes widen.

"Liz! Gerald! You made it!"

"BON JOUR!" Elizabeth Prentiss calls out. She gives Morgan a big hug. "Dear, there are some packages in the car, can you fetch them?"

Morgan kisses her cheek. "Of course, Elizabeth." He shakes Gerald's hand as he goes out to get them.

Little feet clatter against the hardwood floors as Henry and Rocky race to see their grandparents, Emily close behind them.

"Mother! Father!"

"Gran! Gramp!" Henry calls.

Gerald stoops and grabs both kids up in his arms. They give him hugs and kisses then shower affection on Elizabeth as she joins the group hug. When the kids are done, Emily gets her chance.

"Why didn't you call us?"

"We left so late yesterday we decided to just show up today. Surprises are fun, right?"

"Surprises like this are very fun," Emily agrees.

JJ finally gets a chance to greet her in-laws. When Morgan returns with the gifts all of the children get excited to see they each have something from Harrods incredible toy section. As they go off to play with their new treasures Hotch takes the coats from the elder Prentiss' as the party continues.

Forty-five minutes later the car service delivers Morgan's family and the party is ready to begin. As hugs are being exchanged in the hallway, they suddenly hear Shelby holler.

"Wait! No! Rocky! Stop!"

Everyone turns and bursts into laugher as Rocky, naked as the day she is born, comes running down the hall towards them. JJ rolls her eyes as Emily covers her blushing face. JJ kneels down and intercepts the little streaker.

"Rocky, where are your clothes?"

Rocky gives a mischievous grin and shrugs. "Don' know."

Everyone chuckles as JJ shakes her head. "Little one, I'm a profiler, I can tell you're lying. Let's go get you dressed for dinner."

"Gerald, remember when Emily did that during an official dinner with the Prime Minister of Australia?"

Emily's blush increases ten fold as JJ turns and raises an eyebrow. "Aha! I'm not the only one with streaking in her childhood!"

Emily stares at the ceiling, her teeth clenched together. "Mother…I'm going to kill you."

Morgan pats her on the shoulder. "Oh, not today, Princess. It's a holiday."

"Fine. Tomorrow. Tomorrow she dies."

Everyone laughs and starts to get ready for their feast. A few minutes later, JJ holds Emily's hand as Fran Morgan leads everyone in a prayer before eating. JJ leans her head against Emily's shoulder. When the prayer ends, Emily looks at her wife.

"You okay?"

JJ nods. "Just…love when we have these meals together. It makes me feel so…so…" she finally just shrugs, unable to find the words.

Emily smiles and kisses her temple. "I know, sweetheart. I know."

It is a wonderful Thanksgiving for everyone.

* * *

The next morning JJ finally gets a moment alone with her dad as she brings him a coffee refill in the activity room where he is reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Dad. Ready for another?"

"Perfect timing, Jenny," he answers. She sets the coffee beside him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, honey."

"No problem." She sits down beside him on the couch and he sets the sports page aside.

"So, I understand you know."

"Yeah. How can they do it, Dad? After all the years you've put in there! How can they just…just do it?"

"Honestly, Jenny, I've seen the writing on the wall for a while. When we were bought out a few years back they took a year to study us and not make any changes. Then there were department consolidations, managers shuffling, changes in roles. Actually, I'm surprised I've lasted as long as I have. Computers do so much of my job now and the fact that they could get a trained monkey to push the buttons to get those programs to work crossed my mind more than once."

"So you're not bitter?"

He thinks a second. "The people that hired me aren't doing this. The people I've been loyal to aren't the ones pulling these strings. So I'm not bitter towards them. For six months I'll get my regular pay and then a lump sum at the end that equals another 6 months. It's an incredibly generous package." He chuckles. "Probably so I can't accuse them of age discrimination."

JJ smiles. "How long have you and Mom known?"

"Since September. We planned to tell everyone today, actually. Then a guy whose kid plays for Mark mentioned it to him. So he and Shelby have known since mid-October. I still planned to tell you and Emily this weekend."

JJ takes a sip of her decaf. "Are you going to consider another job?"

He shrugs. "Really, I don't know. Anyplace I go I'd be low-man on the totem pole and I may be too old for that. Maybe I'll just make your Mom go back to work and live as a kept man," he suggests with a wink.

JJ laughs. "Right. I'm sure she'd go for that." She takes a deep breath. "So, um, did she tell you why she told us?"

He nods. "She did. And I swear, Jennifer Andrea Prentiss, if that property has a lake I will never speak to you again."

JJ laughs and leans into her father for a hug. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Jenny."

* * *

Later that morning JJ and Emily get in the H3. The child seats have been taken out and it has been freshly vacuumed. As they pull out of the driveway, Emily glances at her wife.

"Are you sure about this, Jen?"

JJ nods. "I'm ready to let it go, Em. I don't need this but we do need a bigger vehicle."

Emily smiles. "Room for 6 plus a dog."

JJ grins. "Yep. Let's go check out our number 1 choice."

Emily had taken some of her free time this week to research vehicle options. Knowing they needed room for 2 tandem strollers as well as the kids, they had decided on a regular van instead of a mini-van. They had even found a very nice Chevy Express 9 seater at a local dealership that was being reduced for quick sale. In the passenger area it had 4 captain's chairs and a 3 seat couch. Assuming the kids would eventually be on teams and have friends over for parties the more seats the better. Additionally there was a hitch and the accompanying mountable cargo rack. It will be perfect for long car trips.

They pull into the lot and see the gleaming black van right near the building. Emily nods.

"Looks good from here."

"Yep. Only one owner and they didn't even have it a year. But they had it long enough to depreciate the value for us."

Emily chuckles. "You'll just want me to stay quiet and smile when we negotiate, right?"

"Definitely, Prentiss. They are asking $60,000. We'll be paying $55,000, and most of that will be the H3."

"God, you're so fucking sexy sometimes," Emily gushes and leans over to kiss her wife.

JJ just rolls her eyes as they get out. A salesman walks over and both profilers see he immediately is thanking his lucky starts a couple of women drove onto the lot.

"Good morning, ladies! What can I help you find today? I promise to explain things as simply as I can."

Wrong condescending statement. JJ just raises an eyebrow and Emily knows the man has sealed his doom.

When the ladies drive off an hour and a half later in their new-to-them conversion van they have paid $50,000, arranged for free oil changes for a year, and left the man near tears. Emily smiles at her wife.

"Wish I'd taken you when I bought the Lexus."

JJ slowly turns and stares at her wife, who is driving. "Please tell me you didn't pay sticker price?" Emily just grins and shrugs. "Prentiss, you give women a bad name. You are no longer allowed to buy vehicles."

Emily laughs. "After seeing you handle that snake, no chance, baby. I thought he was about to give you the coat off his back."

"Well…it was a nice leather jacket. But the oil changes are more practical."

"Oh, of course," Emily agrees as the women giggle.

* * *

From the car dealership they go straight to Emily's doctor's office. Her arm has felt fine so she is 99.9% sure she is losing the brace.

And she is right! With orders to rest it if needed, continue with her rehab, and let him know if it takes another hard hit or if anything feels like it is slipping, the women make their way home. Henry comes running out ahead of his grandmothers.

"COOL!" he hollers.

Emily opens the passenger doors and he climbs in.

"THIS SEAT MINE!"

She smiles. "Okay, Champ, you get the one behind the driver for now. But when the babies are born we'll have to back you up one, okay?"

"I still see TV?"

"Yes, you'll still be able to see the TV."

"'Kay, Mama!" he says happily.

Alan looks it over and then looks at his daughter. "Get your price?"

She smiles. "Got better. And free oil changes for a year."

He pulls her into a hug. "That's my girl!"


	10. Chapter 10

Nolan Temple arrives in the city on Sunday morning and gets settled in the apartment he uses when he has early meetings at the studio. He loved living out in the country and most days just commutes. But with an 8:30 conference call with the production team in Europe it just made more sense to stay here for the night. And getting here early means he can go over the early edits and the changes that he has to pitch.

After dropping his suitcase in the bedroom he goes into the kitchen and opens the freezer. He stares at the selections he keeps and pulls out a rack of ribs. It would be enough for him and for Molly if she decided to join him for dinner. Setting them in a sink of water to thaw he goes to set up his laptop and get to work.

At 3:30 his phone rings and he realizes he's lost himself in his work once again. He smiles at the name he sees on the screen.

"Hey, Molly. How's crime and punishment?"

"Same old same old. Keeps me from getting bored here in Miami."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that killer I told you about struck again this week. Found the body at the lake so his head will be showing up soon." She sighs. "We just can't get a handle on him."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You know, I'm here at the apartment and planning to make ribs for dinner. How about joining me?"

She smiles. "I think that sounds great. Not sure what time I'll get there, though."

"No problem. I'll keep a plate warm for you if you're late."

"Thanks, Nolan. See you later."

"Can't wait, Molly."

He hangs up and goes into the kitchen to make sure the ribs are marinating evenly. As he brushes them carefully with his homemade sauce he smiles. He turns and goes back to the freezer, staring at the wrapped packages inside.

"Good thing I didn't plan a roast, isn't it, Saul?"

The frozen head staring back at him doesn't answer. Knowing his girlfriend may be by later, he takes the head from the freezer and double bags it before taking it down to his car. He pops the trunk and opens the cooler he keeps back there. He pops the head of his latest victim inside and closes the cooler, even taking the time to seal the latches. He'll get rid of the head tomorrow before his meeting.

And tomorrow night he'll enjoy the meat that truly makes his mouth water. Sure pork ribs were nice. But the thigh meat of a man, roasted with potatoes and onions, was a delicacy unlike any other.

Whistling a happy tune, Nolan goes back upstairs to prepare a pasta salad to go along with the ribs that he'll need to get into the oven soon so they will be ready in time for dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

Though they love having their family for a visit JJ and Emily both breathe a sigh of relief as the last car disappears in the distance. They plop down on the sofa and are quickly joined by their kids.

"Ahhh, quiet," JJ says as she cuddles with Henry.

"Miss Gran and Pop and Gram and Gramps," Henry tells her.

"I know you do, Henry. But in about 10 minutes it will be time to talk to Daddy and Helen. Won't that be fun?"

He nods happily. "Tell them 'bout di'saurs and rocket ships!"

"Yep, you can tell them all about the dinosaurs and rocket ships. You can show them your new toys and books, too."

He nods. "I will." He hops down and runs to the playroom to gather his new treasures so he can show them on the planned Skype.

Emily runs a hand through JJ's hair, trying to figure out how to broach a subject she knows will be touchy. JJ finally looks over at her.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything," Emily points out.

"Because you're trying to figure out how to say something I don't want to hear."

Emily sighs. "Yeah…I guess I am. Mostly because I don't want to hear it, either."

"Just spit it out, Em."

Emily takes a deep breath. "Helen is due the second week of January. She won't be able to fly up here for Christmas. Jen…maybe…maybe Henry should spend Christmas down there so Will doesn't have to leave his fiancé. And she's going to be Henry's stepmother and have his stepsister so he needs to have time with them and- -"

"You're right."

"- -next year he'll start preschool so we'll need to…uh, what?"

JJ shrugs. "He should go down there for Christmas this year. As to next year, my guess is you're going to point out a more formal agreement will need to be drawn up since Will won't just be able to pop up here whenever to see him." She glances at Rocky, who has dozed off. "It makes me feel like crap."

Emily frowns. "What? Why?"

"Henry is going to spend his childhood shuttling around between two parents in separate parts of the country. We weren't fair to him."

"Jen, he wasn't exactly planned. He has been the greatest 'oopsie' in all our lives. He…"

Her voice trails off as Henry runs back with all his souvenirs from the museums.

"Gots 'em!" He climbs up in Emily's lap. "Daddy will think cool!"

Emily kisses his forehead. "He sure will, Champ. Remember what the gift you gave Mommy is called?"

He nods. "Yeah! It a f…f…" he frowns, thinking.

Emily gives him a moment. "Fos- -" she prods.

His eyes get wide with excitement. "FOSSIL!"

Emily smiles and hugs him close. "Yes! Good boy!"

Since Rocky is now fast asleep in JJ's arms, Emily gets up and gets the computer hooked into the TV so Henry will have a big screen to talk to. She angles the camera to make sure Will and Helen will see him then shows Henry where to stand. She gets the chat set and a few minutes early Will and Helen pop in. Henry waves both hands.

"Hi, Daddy! Hi, He'en! I gots funnels!"

Emily and JJ chuckle as Will and Helen smile.

"Funnels?" Helen asks in amusement.

Emily leans down and whispers in their son's ear. "Fossils."

"Right! Fossils!" Henry corrects.

He lifts up each thing he has and tells them all about it. Showing them his colouring book he tells them his version of dino-life…including the cat eating pterodactyl's and people eating triceratops.

As Henry talks to his father, JJ studies the face of her ex. It thrills her to see how much he loves the little boy. She owes it to both of them to do the right thing even if it tears her own heart out. She glances at Emily and sees her wife has figured out what is going on.

"Hey, Champ, Mommy's really cool pen is upstairs. Why don't we go get it to show Daddy?"

"'Kay, Mama!" He looks at the TV. "Back soon. Don't go!"

Will smiles. "We won't, Henry. Promise."

Once Emily and Henry are gone, JJ sets Rocky on the couch. Will raises an eyebrow.

"What did I do wrong?"

JJ grins. "Nothing…that I know of." He winks at her. "Will, Helen…you should be together at Christmas considering how far along you are, Helen. What if…if Henry came down to you all this year?"

Will stiffens in shock. Helen takes his hand, equally stunned.

"I mean, one of us can fly him down and Will you could fly him home. He can stay the week with you." She gives a shrug. "It will give us a chance to start thinking about visitation next year when he starts school."

Will sighs and nods. "I won't be able to just come see him anytime. That will be tough."

"Not if we have a good plan in place so you can get things set with your captain. Look, nothing has to be decided today. Think on it a bit." She glances over her shoulder. "They are coming back down. We can talk later."

"Okay. Thanks, JJ. It means a lot to me you even thought of this," Will tells her sincerely.

"It's the right thing for Helen and Henry. That just makes it right," JJ admits with a shrug.

"Daddy! Magic pen!" Henry hollers as he runs into the room.

Emily sets the base on the table and Henry puts the pen on it. He smiles in amazement and looks at his father.

"See! Magic!"

"That is cool, Henry! Maybe next time I come up there we can find one for Helen."

"Okay. It's at rocket ships place."

"Great! We'll check it out." He glances at his watch. "Well, I think it might be past your naptime. Rocky sure looks like we're intruding on hers."

Emily chuckles. "Actually, where Henry is a morning person, Rocky only seems to be a morning person if she's escaping her crib and getting naked. Otherwise it's worse than waking up Jen."

Everyone laughs as JJ glares at her wife. "Thanks, honey."

"Hey, they know! They've seen what it's like trying to wake the immovable force called Jennifer Prentiss."

As the duo on screen agrees, JJ just has to nod her head self-deprecatingly. "Well…maybe."

"So, Henry, you be real good, okay. Now that we're past Thanksgiving Santa will be watching to see who is naughty and who is nice for Christmas," Will warns.

"I nice. Rock naughty," Henry assures his father.

After a few more minutes, Will and Helen sign off. As Henry takes some of his things back to the playroom, Emily looks at JJ.

"Well?"

"They love the idea. Will's going to call me so we can solidify things."

"Good." Emily sighs. "I know we can have a little celebration when he gets home but it will suck not having him here Christmas morning."

"I know. But…like you said…we have to do right by him." JJ leans over and kisses her wife. "You have always been so good to him, Em. Always."

"Not when I was- -"

"Always. You left me, left the team, but not them."

The two are sharing another kiss when Henry walks in. He scrunches up his face.

"Eww! Cooties!"

The women break off the kiss and look at him. They then look back at each other.

"Garcia!" they conclude at the same time as Henry just giggles.

* * *

Later that night Henry had acted up a bit at dinner. Turns out he suddenly doesn't like peas OR carrots even though for a week that was all he would eat. His moms figure he is just over-tired but he still doesn't get any leftover pie for dessert. Instead he is told to go pick up all his blocks and cars and put them away. He does…pouting the whole time.

JJ takes Rocky upstairs to put her to bed as Emily sits in the living room reading a report for the Secure Ops committee. She is lost in a ridiculous bit of grandstanding by a man who has probably never even been a field agent when Henry crawls up beside her.

"Mama…can I pleeeease have cookie? I be better if I eat cookies."

Emily puts her arm around him as she sets the report aside. "Do you understand why you were bad at dinner?"

He nods. "No tantrums and gots to say if no like before eat."

"Exactly." She kisses his head. "Let's go get that cookie."

They get up and make their way into the kitchen. JJ is in there emptying the dishwasher. She frowns in confusion as her son climbs up in his booster seat.

"What are you doing, Little Man?"

"Mama say I get cookie," he explains, refusing to look at either mother.

The hair on the back of Emily's neck starts to stand up. It starts dancing when she sees the look her wife is giving her.

"Can we have a word in the hallway? Please," JJ says in irritation.

Emily glances at her son and nods. When they get into the hallway, JJ glares at her wife.

"All I ever asked was that you not undermine me with the children. And you do this? How does it look when I say no and you say yes?"

"Jen, he came to me and explained he understood what he did wrong. It's been an hour so I figured- -"

"It's been like 2 minutes!" JJ interrupts angrily.

Emily frowns. "No…we said…wait…you mean you told him no just now?"

JJ nods. "Yes! And then you turn around and- -"

Emily raises her hands. "Whoa! Jen, we've been played. He came to me just now and said he learned his lesson. I am guessing it was a lesson you just reiterated to him. He seemed sorry and I thought he understood why he had been bad. I didn't know you'd just said no to him again."

JJ blows out a breath. "You didn't?"

"No! How could I have? And, Jesus, Jen, have I ever contradicted you to them before?" Emily asks, anger and hurt in her voice.

"Um, no."

"So why would I start now? Over a damn cookie? Think about it!"

JJ starts to think about times she had played her parents against each other as a kid. She runs a hand through her hair. When she speaks, she is now ashamed.

"I…I'm sorry, Emily. I should have known better. This is what kids do to their parents. We need to get used to it."

Emily nods. "Forgiven this time. I know your emotions are a little jumbled because of the Christmas thing, not to mention pregnancy hormones. But next time talk to me; don't just jump my ass like this. _That_ undermines _me_."

JJ nods. "You're right; it does." She leans close and kisses Emily's pulse point. "Maybe you can make me pay for this later," she says suggestively.

Emily grins and gives her a kiss. "Of course I can, my little horndog. Now, let's go see the little manipulator."

Arms around each other, they walk back in the kitchen. Henry sits in his seat, waiting hopefully.

"Cookie, Mama?"

"You didn't mention Mommy had already said no."

He shrugs. "But you say yes," he points out.

"Mommy said no first, Champ. And from now on, whoever you ask first gives the answer you have to live with. Capito?"

He sighs and nods. "Si, comprendere."

JJ starts to giggle. "Has he been watching 'The Godfather' movies or what?"

Emily grins. "It's Italian, Jen. Go figure he understands it. I would bet he has learned a lot from Aunt Franny. Some we may not want to know if he can translate."

JJ laughs. "True." She looks at her son. "Come on, Henry. Bed time."

Realizing he isn't going to get his cookie, Henry gets out of his booster seat and walks towards them: head down, feet dragging like a prisoner making his last walk. JJ shakes her head.

"Drama king," she mutters.

"Definitely," Emily agrees with a grin.

The two take him upstairs and soon he is tucked in bed asleep…most likely dreaming of cookies.

* * *

JJ is leaning over the sink while the Jacuzzi tub fills. She is giving her face a good scrubbing when she feels her wife step up behind her. Emily leans over, trapping JJ in the bent over position.

"Uh, Em?"

Emily starts to kiss the back of JJ's neck, made easy by the scruffy bun she has pulled her hair up in. JJ shivers.

"I seem to remember someone jumping to a conclusion about me earlier tonight. A conclusion that made me look bad," Emily whispers. She kisses along JJ's shoulder. "Who was that?"

JJ swallows twice before she can speak. "It…it was me."

"I thought so." Emily runs her hands up under JJ's shirt and grips the breasts the float freely below. "That makes you a bad, bad girl, doesn't it?"

JJ nods, her hips starting to roll in time with the massaging of her breasts. "Yes…very bad."

"I see you are drawing a nice bath. Looks very inviting." JJ looks up and meets her wife's eyes in the mirror. "Bathe me, Jennifer. Massage my back. Take care of my…needs…and I can forgive you and…" she squeezes the breasts a little harder and thrusts against her wife's ass, "…reward you."

Emily stands and JJ spins around. Their lips lock in a deep passionate kiss. JJ runs her hands over the naked, toned body of the brunette. As her hands stray too low, Emily steps away, smiling seductively as she takes the two steps up and into the tub. JJ undresses in record time and hurries to the tub. Emily offers her hand to help the blonde in then sits down on the built in seat. She offers a bath sponge to JJ then slowly turns over, laying her head on her crossed arms.

JJ hits the button to turn on the bath jets and grabs the peach body wash. She straddles her wife, who moans when she feels the wet heat on her ass that has nothing to do with the bath water. JJ lathers up the sponge and slowly, meticulously scrubs her wife's back all the way down to the curve of her butt.

"Mmm…feels so good, Jen," Emily moans.

JJ smiles. "You ain't felt nothing yet, my love," JJ promises as Emily just smiles.

JJ cups her hands and lifts up water to rinse away the bubbles on the broad back. She then starts to massage the warm muscles. Emily groans in pleasure. JJ finds a couple of hard knots and works them until they are loose below her hands. She smiles as she sees her wife is slipping off to sleep.

_"Oh, we can't have that_," JJ thinks to herself.

She starts to massage lower…and lower…and lower until she is manipulating the firm globes of Emily's butt. Emily raises an eyebrow.

"Not getting ahead of yourself, are you?" she asks.

JJ jumps. She had thought Emily farther gone than she is. "Uh…what?"

Emily shifts and JJ stands as Emily rolls over. "You haven't washed my front yet."

She spreads her legs and JJ kneels between them. The blonde reaches for the sponge and lathers it up once more. She starts at Emily's shoulder and carefully scrubs every inch of her wife. As she reaches the dark triangle, Emily stills her hands.

"Not yet. You haven't cleaned my legs."

JJ groans in frustration. "So cruel to a pregnant woman," she mutters. Emily just raises an eyebrow. JJ rolls her eyes. "Relax the eye. I know…I am being punished."

Emily just smiles slyly as JJ slides down in the tub and starts at Emily's toes and thoroughly and meticulously cleans each digit. She smiles.

"You need a pedicure."

Emily grins. "Offend me tomorrow and that can be your punishment."

JJ laughs and slowly brings Emily's big toe to her lips. Emily arches up as JJ sucks it, toying her tongue all over it.

"Oh, fuck, Jen," Emily whispers.

JJ treats each toe on the foot to the same attention then sets that leg down and repeats the cleaning and kissing on the other side. By the time she starts to clean up Emily's calf the older woman is flushed and not from the heat of the bathwater. Emily grabs her wife's arms and pulls her forward. She kisses her deeply, shifting until JJ's center is sitting on hers. When the kiss ends, JJ stares into nearly black eyes.

"I hadn't finished your legs."

"I'll wash them extra tomorrow," Emily replies.

As she kisses her wife again she thrusts her hips up, pressing perfectly against JJ's clit. They moan into each other's mouth at the contact. Emily uses her hands to pull her wife's hips down into every thrust. JJ's hands go to her wife's breasts, squeezing them and pinching the nipples. Emily's hips start to move faster. JJ grinds down against her. Emily can feel her getting close. She breaks the kiss and looks into Navy blue eyes.

"Come for me, Jen. Come all over me."

Her mouth moves to JJ's breast and sucks in. It is enough to send JJ over the edge.

"OH! OH! EM! YES!"

Emily's clit is throbbing almost painfully. She quickly slides up and onto the edge of the tub. She opens her legs.

"Suck me, Jennifer. Suck me hard NOW!" she commands.

She wraps her fingers in JJ's hair and pulls her to her aching center. Not that JJ needed much prodding. She hungrily latches onto Emily's clit and thrusts two fingers in deep and hard. Emily leans back against the mirror, opening herself to all her wife wants do. JJ takes all that is offers and adds a third finger to her wife's core.

"OH! Yessss…oh, so good, Jen!"

As Emily's hips start to jump faster JJ feels her wife's inner walls starting to clamp down. Just at the right moment she adds a fourth finger, sucks her clit hard and twists a nipple.

"YESSSSSSSSS!"

Emily rides the wave into ecstasy. As JJ withdraws and backs away, Emily slides limply into the water. She takes a couple deep breaths.

"Damn, baby."

"Uh huh," is all JJ can manage.

Emily studies her wife and sees she is near the edge again. She slides towards her, forcing JJ back to the other side of the tub. JJ understands and stretches her arms along the back and allows her lower body to float up. Emily grasps her wife under the legs and holds her steady as she lifts JJ up, her blonde curls glistening with more than water.

"Oh, Jen, so ready for me again."

"Yes, Em, again," JJ agrees breathlessly.

Emily latches on staring at her wife's rosy, hard nipples floating tantalizingly in the water. JJ sees where her wife's eyes have gone and brings one hand down to play with her nipples. Emily moans against her wife. JJ's head lolls back at the sensation. Working together they drive JJ once more up into an intense orgasm.

"EM! EM! EMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

JJ's body is a stiff as a board as she rides out the pleasure, Emily's mouth still gently working her until she finally pushes her away. Emily slowly lowers the golden legs down into the water. She leans forward and kisses her wife deeply. Each woman moans as they taste each other. Emily eases away.

"I love you, Jennifer. I hope you learned your lesson about undermining me," she adds with a grin.

JJ strokes a hand down Emily's face. "If this was punishment you can believe I will be undermining you at every turn."

They both chuckle. They share another kiss then Emily gets out, offering her hand to her wife to help her out. They quickly hop in the shower and rinse off. When they crawl into bed a few minutes later they are back on "their" sides of the bed. Emily's arm had been aching Friday and Saturday so they hadn't switched back yet. JJ moans happily.

"This just feels so much more right."

"Mmmm, it does." Emily snuggles up and spoons into JJ's back. "This feels even better."

"Definitely," JJ agrees as they lock fingers together. "I love you so much, Em."

"Te amo, Jennifer. Ahora y para siempre."

"Now and always," JJ repeats.

Soon they both slip off to sleep in the comfortable embrace they had missed for a month.

* * *

**A/N: So here ends a brief respite from creepy crimes. But, as you saw, I've foreshadowed the next creepy case. Time to get everyone back on a case TOGETHER again. Yep, no one going rogue in the next one. Um, probably. **

**See you in a few days!  
****AR**


End file.
